Harry Potter: Skies Unknown
by Enrique16ish
Summary: Harry abre un pergamino donde era un "Traslador", y son llevados al mundo de Strangereal. Donde ahí, junto con el grupo de la LRSSG, tendrán que luchar contra el reino de Erusea y intentar una forma de regresar a casa. (UA de Ace Combat y a la vez de Harry Potter.) [Situado en la Orden del Fenix y Transfer Orders]
1. Prologo: Un mundo extraño

**HARRY POTTER: SKIES UNKNOWN.**

**Un fanfic crossover de Harry Potter y Ace Combat.**

**Las notas de autor estarán al final del capítulo. Disfrútenlo y dejen reviews.**

**PROLOGO: Un mundo extraño.**

**Sala de Menesteres, Hogwarts. (Situado en el arco de la Orden del Fenix.)**

En un día regular para el E.D. (Ejercito de Dumbuldore) Harry Potter preparaba lecciones para sus amigos contra Voldemort y sus mortifagos. En ese momento llegaron sus mejores amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger para esperar al resto.

Harry: Ahora tenemos que esperar al resto.

Ron: Si, además que, si no fuera por otra de las estupideces de Dolores y el grupito estúpido de Malfoy, quizás podríamos llegar a tiempo con el resto del grupo.

Pero sin embargo llego un alumno de Ravenclaw, quien nada más es Cho Chang, la chica quien a Harry le gusta. Llevaba en sus manos un pergamino bien extraño.

Cho: Chicos.

Hermione: ¿Qué es eso en la mano?

Cho: Al parecer alguien me envió este pergamino sin mensaje o algo.

Harry: ¿Y qué es?

Ella empezó a abrirla, pero no había nada.

Ron: ¿No hay nada?

Hermione: ¿Entonces porque está en blanco?

Cho: Supongo que alguien se le olvido escribirlo o yo que sé.

Harry: Que extraño-

Pero luego vio que empezaba a dar unas letras, pero algo borrosas. Decía:

"_Este pergamino no debe ser usado en manos de inexpertos._

_Solo pueden ser vistos por ojos de los mestizos._

_Si lo abriste, es porque este es un Traslador en forma de Pergamino._

_Pero cuidado, este Traslador a diferencia de otros, lleva a mundos diferentes._

_Y lamento decirles… pero jamás miren al suelo a no ser que saben el conjuro para pararlo."_

Confuso por el último párrafo, lo que vio fue un agujero negro en donde los 3 tampoco no se daban cuenta hasta último momento.

Ron: ¿Harry, que es eso?

Hermione: ¡ES UN AGUJERO NEGRO!

Cho: ¿Ah?

Harry: ¡Maldición, agárrense!

Pero lastimosamente, el agujero negro empezó a extenderse y los cuatro no pudieron reaccionar para nada. Lo que podían hacer es gritar mientras eran succionados ante ese hoyo.

Al final la sala se volvió a su normalidad, y el pergamino desapareció.

Entraron los hermanos de Ron Weasley; Fred, George y Ginny, quienes estarían esperando a Harry pero sin embargo, no había rastro de él.

Fred: Oigan, pensé que estarían aquí.

George: Si, siempre llegan puntuales para las reuniones.

Ginny: Y mi hermano debería estar aquí también.

Fred: ¿Que haremos entonces?

**Base Aérea de New Arrows, Este de Usea. 5 de Agosto del 2019. Clima: Nublado, Vientos Fuertes. Hora: Tarde.**

**(Situado después de Transfer Orders, Operación Full House)**

(Vista en 3ra Persona)

En un hangar donde estaba sumamente vacío, había cuatro chicos tirados en el suelo. Uno de ellos tenía pelo corto, con lentes y una cicatriz en la frente, junto con otro era con pelo un poco rojizo, otra tenía un pelo largo de color mostaza y la última era una asiática con pelo largo.

Eran nada más que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Cho estuvieron en el suelo inconscientes por unos minutos. El primero se empezó a levantarse al ver que todo paso.

Harry: Chicos, levántense.

La que se levanto fue Cho, quien vio el lugar en escalofríos y abrazo a Harry primero.

Cho: ¡Harry!

Este empezó a sentir un poco de timidad al ver que ella le abrazaba, cosa que sonrió un poco.

Cho: ¿Dónde estamos?

Estos analizaron el lugar donde percataron que esto no es Hogwats.

Harry: Este no es la sala de Menesteres.

Cho: ¿Que paso con ese Pergamino?

Harry: Esto… al leerlo parecía que no tenía que ser leído por inexpertos. Y luego vi que era una Traslador pero… me advirtió en no mirar abajo.

Cho: ¿Por?

Harry: Ese agujero nos llevó hacia acá.

Ella entiendo del todo. Al parecer ahora estaban en un mundo desconocido, y no sabían que hacer. No tenía el mapa del merodeador o sus varitas mágicas. Solo tenían que esperar.

A unos minutos miraron que Ron y Hermione fueron los últimos en levantarse, quienes al final terminaron un poco confusos.

Ron: ¿Dónde estamos?

Hermione: Solo recordé sobre el agujero y… nada más que caí al suelo. ¿Esperen, este no es un hangar?

Ron: ¿Hangar?

Hermione: Es un lugar de servicio militar para los muggles.

Cho: ¿Ósea, estamos en un lugar fuera del mundo humano?

Ron: Oh viejo. ¡Tenemos compañía!

Al ver que una puerta metálica estaba levantándose, los cuatro miraron a dos pájaros bien extraños, en las colas llevaban una especie de líneas blancas quien el primero que era de color azul tenía una, y otro que era gris tenía tres, quienes de ahí salieron dos personas con unos sombreros bien extraños.

(Vista de Trigger)

Ya había regresado después de escoltar al Coronel hacia la base de New Arrows, situado en la parte este de Usea.

Para los que no me conocen, me llamo Marcus Wolfen, conocido como "Trigger." Soy parte de una familia de aces donde estaban mis conocidos: Cipher, Phoenix, Mobius 1, Blaze y Talisman.

En mis tiempos había sido un piloto para las fuerzas de la IUN, quien mi objetivo era ver que toda la paz estaba bien en el continente de Usea. Hasta cierto punto.

Donde Erusea declaro la guerra.

Al final, me tome en el escuadrón Mage como número 2, junto con mi líder "Clown"; donde intentamos lo posible para detener a las Fuerzas Eruseanas, hasta cierto punto.

Pero luego… ocurrió la tragedia.

La operación Lighthouse Keeper me dejo una marca en el corazón. Cuando teníamos que sacar al presidente Vincent Harling del Internacional Elevador Espacial, un misil acabo con la vida del amado presidente. Pero aquí no termino la cosa: todos me culparon a mí por ser el sospechoso de disparar ese misil, a pesar que yo estaba limpiando las oleadas de MQ-101 que estaban atacando a él.

Al final me enjuiciaron, me culparon y fui trasladado a la Base Penal de la 444, en la zona de Zapland.

Como necesitaban convictos para el escuadrón Spare, me pusieron a mi como el número 15. Ahí volé con varios de exconvictos: "Count", un piloto egocéntrico que se preocupa por los derribos y a la vez mi mejor amigo del escuadrón; "Full Band", un oficial que revelaba información clasificada quien fue derribado en la Operación Flush por el que mencione antes; "Champ" un rudo musculoso quien era el más feroz del escuadrón quien murió en la Operación Two Pairs por causa un Su-30, mejor conocido como Mr. X. "Tabloid", un piloto quien me acompaño en todas las misiones como si estuviera siendo un hermano mayor cuidado a su hermanito pequeño. Y al final "High Roller", un apostador quien murió en la Operación One Pair por causa de unos UAVs que se aproximaban en el espacio aéreo.

Al final, al ver que en las montañas de Waiapolo habían descubierto sobre los F/A-18F que habían diseñado falsos IFF para intentar matarnos, la Oficina del Estado Mayor habían dado perdones generales al escuadrón y a mí, pero antes de eso tuve que trasladar al Coronel Peter Mckinsey hacia Bulgurdarest. Pero antes de que pudiéramos descansar ahí, fuimos emboscados por sitios SAMs y AAs; junto contra interceptores Eruseanos para luego enfrentarme a un Prototipo Dron que tenía dos largas alas, junto con una punta en forma de una flecha, quien intento derribar al transporte de mi anterior CEO, pero al final termine derribándolo.

Y bueno, aquí termine en la base de New Arrows, después de ser localizados por el escuadrón Cyclopus quien estos intentaron alcanzar al prototipo, pero ya lo había derribado, quienes estos querían acompañarnos a la base junto con el Coronel, quien este tenía que responder "preguntas" que "él" iba hacer.

Ahora terminaba de aparcar mi F/A-18F junto al lado de Count dentro de un hangar de la base, quien este volaba un Su-33. Terminaba de salir de la cabina para luego ver a cuatro personas extrañas. Para mí, me parecía si esto era de locos o estaba tomando mucho. Uno de ellos tenía pelo corto, junto con unos lentes con una cicatriz de relámpago en su frente, junto con uno de pelo rojizo a lado de una muchacha con pelo casi largo con una cola de color mostaza y para terminar la última era una chica oriental de pelo largo negro. Pero lo que me extrañaba era que llevaban trajes escolares con un escudo bien extraño. Los tres primeros tenían corbatas de color rojo-naranja y la última con corbata de azul-negro.

Count se puso a mi lado y también se extrañó ante los desconocidos.

(Vista en 3ra Persona)

Trigger y Count estaban mirando a los cuatro de Hogwarts quienes estos estaban paralizados. Se miraban extrañadamente sobre los alumnos mientras que estos estaban algo asustados por los extraños. Harry analizo al primero quien tenía como pelo paja y era de color casi amarillo, parecido a Draco Malfoy, y este último, continuaba el sombrero extraño quien ocultaba su rostro y cara.

Trigger: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Ron: Eso diría ustedes.

Count: Ah vamos, nosotros los hemos visto primero, y ni siquiera decirles si son de Yuktobania y Osea.

Harry: Eh?

Cho: Que es… uh…

Trigger: ¿Que, no conocen esos países?

Hermione: No. Ni siquiera sabemos en donde estamos.

Trigger: Bueno, estamos en la base Aérea de New Arrows, cerca del lado este de Usea.

Ron: ¿Una base Aérea militar?

Count: Exacto. Están en un aérea de zona militar. ¿Y quiénes son ustedes?

Trigger: Si, con esas ropas parecen en realidad unos estudiantes.

Parecía un poco molesto ante ese comentario. Pero tomo algo de valor para responderlos.

Harry: Soy Harry Potter, un estudiante del 5to año de la Escuela Magica de Hogwarts. Estos son mis compañeros, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger; parte del grupo de Gryffindor. Y la ultima es Cho Chang, parte del grupo de Ravenclaw.

Estos un poco confusos de los nombres, pero vieron algo de las sonrisas de los cuatro que intentaban decir la verdad.

Count: Gryffindor? Ravenclaw? Uhh discúlpenme, también "Escuela Mágica?"

Ron: ¿No nos creen?

Trigger: Bueno, quizás será por el de lentes y su cicatriz, e también por su forma de vestir de tus amigos.

Harry: Bueno, ahora les toca ustedes.

Trigger: Mi nombre es Marcus Wolfen, alias Trigger. Parte del Escuadrón Penal "Spare." Volaba como el número 15.

Count: Yo soy Carl Leonidas, alias Count. Vuelo al mismo que Marcus en el número 2.

Harry: ¿Escuadrones?

Justo cuando querían dar más respuestas, ellos recordaron sobre el desinforme.

Trigger: Miren, podríamos hablar más de esto, pero sin embargo tenemos que ir a ver al desinforme de la misión. Y será mejor que nos acompañen por si quieren más respuestas.

Harry: Seria genial.

Cho: Tienes la razón.

Count: Vamos entonces.

Los seis empezaron a caminar hacia la base general.

_Continuara…_

_En "Bienvenidos al LRSSG"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**En fin, bienvenidos a este nuevo fanfiction que estoy creando. Esto tenía planeado junto con Overwatch, en un proyecto abandonado, pero luego he decidido en cambiarlo con Harry Potter. **

**Además, como he querido un rato relajarme de High School DXD mientras refresco la idea para los próximos capítulos, a parte que vienen los exámenes finales y tengo que prepararme.**

**Otra cosa, también será casi un AU para la parte de Ace Combat, ya que cambiare la línea y también Harry tendrá un rol con Cho en esta parte de la historia. Y si quizás ponga como pareja a los dos, pero de una manera especial.**

**Si me permiten, nos vemos. Dejen reviews y nada de Avada Kedavra porque tengo una carta de uno y no me atrevo a usarla :)**


	2. Bienvenidos al LRSSG

**HARRY POTTER: SKIES UNKNOWN.**

**Un fanfic crossover de Harry Potter y Ace Combat.**

**Las notas de autor estarán al final del capítulo. Disfrútenlo y dejen reviews.**

**Capitulo 1: Bienvenidos al LRSSG.**

**Base Aérea de New Arrows, Este de Usea. 5 de Agosto del 2019. Clima: Nublado, Vientos Fuertes. Hora: Tarde.**

(Vista en 3ra Persona.)

En la sala de operaciones, estaban los comandantes AWACS Long Caster, conocido en su nombre real como Lucas Ham, junto con Wiseman, conocido como Michael Seaner. En las sillas andaban los pilotos Húxiān, Fencer y Skald, los pilotos del escuadrón Cyclopus. Andaban esperando a Trigger y Count para dar el desinforme de la misión.

Cuando llegaron los 2, también venían con otros desconocidos. Nada más eran Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Cho Chang, los mismos desconocidos quienes llegaron al hangar de una manera extraña. Los que estaban en la sala vieron confusos a los desconocidos, pero primero tuvieron que dar el desinforme sobre la situación. Así que se sentaron sin preguntar o curiosear al rato.

**(Musica: Ace Combat 7 OST - LRSSG Debriefing)**

AWACS Longcaster: Normalmente, les daremos una gran bienvenida a nuestra base, pero la situación esta complicada.

Trigger: ¿Uh?

AWACS Longcaster: El UAV que acaban de derribar era un arma experimental del enemigo. Queríamos recompilar y estudiar los datos sobre ese dron, pero ahora como está destruido, era imposible, ¿no?

A Harry le dio algo de curiosidad, ¿UAVs? Era algo que él nunca había escuchado en su vida.

AWACS Longcaster: En fin, pensábamos que nadie lo podía derribar.

Count: Cierto, ¿qué le pasara al Comandante McKinsey y Bandog?

Wiseman: Bueno, hemos hablado con ellos. Serán transferidos a un diferente puesto. Quizás irán al frente, donde las cosas están bien serias. Ellos estarán orgullosos de sus logros.

Los cuatros desconocidos se quedaron un poco confusos sobre esos dos nombres. ¿Que habrán hecho?

AWACS Longcaster: Además, necesitaremos todas las ventajas que podamos necesitar. Esperen para futuras órdenes.

Trigger: Entiendo. ¿Podemos retirarnos?

Wiseman: Así es. Pero un rato… a ustedes 4.

Los cuatro extraños empezaron a mirarlo con algo de miedo.

Wiseman: Quisiera que vinieran a mi oficina. Pero será después. Por ahora están libres. Sin más que decir, retírense.

En un alivio, todos se fueron de la sala.

**Sala de Menesteres, Hogwarts. **

Aun todos los presentes estaban confusos de lo que paso. Ni Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban aquí, y tampoco los de Ravenclaw veían a Cho. Estaban preocupados.

Ginny: ¿Alguien puede saber dónde estarán?

Fred: Estuve revisando el mapa del Merodeador, pero no encontré detalles de los tres ni la de Ravenclaw.

Angelina: ¿Cómo?

Ernie: Imposible burlarse del mapa del Merodeador, algo debe estar pasando.

Michael: Pudieron usar una poción de la clase de Pociones.

George: Oye, es imposible ahora entrar a ese lugar, recuerda que dos alumnos robaron unos ingredientes y ahora está en bajo llave.

Susan: Entonces…

Ginny: Abandonaron.

Sentian que algo iba de mal en peor. Pero ahora, tenían que abandonar antes de que las cosas salieran peor.

Ginny: Miren, lo que podemos hacer es cancelar las clases antes de que alguien se dé cuenta. Pero tampoco diremos que le paso a Harry Potter y al resto de sus amigos. Todos mantengan en silencio.

Michael: Entiendo.

Luna: ¡Vámonos entonces!

Todos en desesperación abandonaron la Sala, y también intentaron tener cuidado que Flitch no los alcance. Ahora tenían que buscar que le paso a Harry Potter antes de que las cosas pudieran ponerse peor.

**Base Aérea de New Arrows, Este de Usea. 5 de Agosto del 2019. Clima: Nocturno, Cielos despejados. Hora: Noche.**

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Cho estuvieron sentados en la cafetería donde estaban junto con Marcus y Carl. La zona estaba un poco vacía, lo cual era perfecto para una charla.

Count: Bueno, entonces déjenme entender. Son de otro mundo, estudian en una escuela mágica donde hay escobas, magia, y seres extraños, y fueron llevados acá por un papel extraño. Bien, creo que el Solitario me afecto demasiado.

Trigger: No exageres Carl. Pero entiendo bien que ustedes no son de acá.

Harry: Exactamente.

Trigger: ¿Y de dónde son? Supongo que no son Oseanos, Belkanos, Yuktobanios u algo.

Harry: Para comenzar, nosotros venimos de un país de Inglaterra, parte del Reino Unido. ¿Les hace conocido?

Count: Uh… no. Pero sin embargo tengo algo que les oriente.

Este saco un papel, pero como si representara a todo el mundo completo.

Cho: ¿Y eso?

Trigger: El mapa de nuestro mundo, "Strangereal."

Ellos lo abrieron y vieron varios mapas de toda el área. Vieron los nombres de Anea (país de Ace Combat 6) Yuktobania, Osea (países de Ace Combat 5), Belka, Ustio, Sapin (países de Ace Combat Zero) y luego Usea (país de Ace Combat 2, 3, 4 y 7)

Harry: Vaya…

Hermione: Bien, al parecer parece casi nuestro mundo.

Trigger: Yo y Carl somos de Osea. Pero aquí no hay Reino Unido.

Hermione: ¿No hay un país donde hablan idiomas diferentes?

Trigger: Bueno, existen como en Belka, Sapin, Yuktobania, Ustio y Erusea. Tienen su lenguaje común pero también siguen con nuestro idioma de Osea.

Harry: Entiendo.

Ron: Ahora tenemos que buscar una forma de volver a casa.

Count: Pero ustedes son magos… digo, ¡estudiantes de esa escuela! ¡Podrían volver a crear ese papel y poder volver!

Hermione: No es posible. Necesitamos materiales e incluso algo de magia para poder crearlo de nuevo.

Cho: Y como estamos lejos de casa, no será posible.

Harry: Si, y no será posible.

Trigger: ¿Entonces… nos ayudarían a participar en una guerra?

Harry: ¿Guerra?

Marcus tomo respiro y explico la situación.

Lo que quiso decir en guerra fue el "Lighthouse War" donde los países de Osea y Erusea de declararon de guerra por tema del Internacional Elevador Espacial, donde el último país pensó que Osea estaba sobreexplotando el lugar y tomaron el control del edificio este mencionado y también utilizando dos superarmas aéreas conocidos como los "Pájaros Arsenales." Este también menciono sobre su historia y de cómo empezó desde un grupo pacificador, hasta ser parte de un escuadrón penal.

Harry y sus amigos se quedaron asombrados sobre lo que paso. Ver como un piloto dentro de la guerra, desde un piloto hasta ser parte de un asesinato e inculpado justamente. Cho recordó sobre Cedric cuando mencionaron sobre la operación "Dual Wielder" quien una de sus antiguas amigas de Marcus, "Brownie" había sido derribado por un Su-30, pero ella tuvo que aguantarla acerca de ello.

Ron: No puedo creer que esos… Eruseanos… hayan matado a un líder político.

Hermione: Lo que hicieron no tuvieron escrúpulos para ello.

Count: Además, ¿porque su amiga está llorando?

Harry: ¿Eh?

Este vio a Cho casi llorar, pero él le acaricio el hombro para dar señas que sea fuerte, cosa que la asiática sonrió y pudo evitar de ello.

Harry: Al escuchar sobre el asesinato de su presidente, nos acordó sobre de una tragedia que paso.

Trigger: ¿Cuál?

Harry: Puedo hablar sobre nuestros eventos de nuestro mundo.

Count: Adelante.

Harry respiro profundo para luego exhalar y dar los eventos. Para el fue un chico (El niño que sobrevivió) y su historia en Hogwarts. Incluso menciono a Voldermort, quien este intento dos veces resucitar, para luego utilizar el torneo de Tres Magos para poder resucitar (no sin antes esperar a Colagusano para que este pudiera ayudarle con sus planes), gracias a sus secuaces llamado "Mortifagos." Y después informo sobre su puesto como maestro de "Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras" en orden para luchar contra el Ministerio y Voldermort (ya que ellos no creían que el señor oscuro estaba vivo.)

Trigger: Wow…

Count: Si… ahora entiendo bien perfectamente.

Harry: Y todo hasta donde llegamos.

Count: ¿Entiendo… Cho… así te llamas? No te sientas culpable por lo que paso a Cedric. Pero si logras ser fuerte, puedes incluso vengarte de los bastardos o de ese señor Voldequesea, quienes acabaron contra tu amigo… o, es decir, tu mejor amigo.

Cho: Gracias…

Ella aun intentaba contener las lágrimas.

Trigger: Además, no estás solo, tienes a tus amigos quienes te acompañan.

Eso le animo el alma. Ella recordó que tenía a Harry, e incluso a sus amigos Ron y Hermione. Cho sentía que aún tenía algo de fe.

Harry: Bueno. Creo que es hora de dormir.

Trigger: Exacto. Nos vemos.

Pero este acordó una cosa.

Trigger: Cierto, Wiseman me entrego un papel donde irán a dormir. Como son 4, irán durmiendo en dúos.

Este entrego el papel donde decía lo siguiente:

_Harry con Cho – 304._

_Hermione con Ron – 401._

Ron: Bueno, pensé que Hermione podría dormir con la chica de Ravenclaw.

Harry: Si…

Este último se sonrojo, aunque Cho le dio una sonrisa.

Hermione: Ron, que ni se te ocurra hacer algo tonto. Incluyendo a ti Harry.

Count: Oh vamos, no creo que hagan nada estúpido, es decir… cosas enfermas…

Este dio una risa cosa que confundió al resto.

Cho: Mejor vamos a dormir.

Harry: De acuerdo.

Los cuatro se dispersaron para sus supuestas habitaciones.

En la habitación 304, nada más había una cama cucheta para dos personas. Harry iría dormir arriba mientras que Cho dormiría abajo.

Cho: Harry.

Harry: Eh?

Cho: Cierto, acerca de lo que contó Carl… esto me está volviendo a pasar…

Lo entendía. Él quería ser lo posible para ver a Cho feliz, e incluso poder dar una oportunidad.

Entonces la abrazo, cosa que Cho se quedó en shock.

Harry lo acaba de abrazar.

Y ese abrazo era cálido, pasivo e incluso suave. Ella se dejó llevar por ello y causo que sus ojos se cerraran y diera una sonrisa.

Cho: Harry…

Harry: Cálmate… ya estás conmigo y prometo que te protegeré.

Eso dio una felicidad ante ello. A pesar que perdió a Cedric, tenía aun a Potter. Prometió en su mente y corazón que JAMAS lo iba a fallar.

Cho: Te quiero Harry…

Los dos se soltaron para luego ir a descansar.

Harry: Buenas noches Harry.

Cho: Buenas noches Cho.

Los dos se fueron a descansar, y cerraron sus ojos mientras se quedaban dormidos…

**Sala de Gryffindor, Hogwarts.**

Todo iba en peor. Los compañeros de Gryffindor estaban intentando localizar a Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. A la vez los de Ravenclaw a Cho Chang. No querían prevenir una tragedia como lo que paso en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero no había incluso ningún lugar donde podrían estar.

Fred: Maldicion. Si la profesora McGonagall se entera que perdimos a tres alumnos, todo Hogwarts se podría ir abajo.

Ginny: No solo eso, también recuerden que Ron no esta ni Hermione.

Angelina: Hemos incluso preguntado a los de Ravenclaw donde estaba Cho también.

George: Y?

Angelina: Dijeron que tampoco vieron a ella, pero lo extraño es que recogieron una carta que recibió esta mañana.

Nevillie: A ver?

Ella dio la carta y todos la examinaron.

_Para Cho._

_Entrega este pergamino para Harry Potter._

_De: ?_

Algo andaba mal. Si esta carta no era nada mas que un desconocido, no podía imaginar que había algo adentro de ese mensaje.

Era una trampa.

Todos en shock, sabían de que algo iba a pasar.

Y era algo peor.

_Continuara…_

_En "Primer Vuelo"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ahora si, aquí es donde la aventura comienza.**

**Pronto añadiré elementos e incluso también frases de sagas anteriores, y también veremos como será la reacción de Erusea, Sol, GRGM y Z.O.E antes estos nuevos invitados.**

**Nos vemos compañeros. Recuerden dejar reviews y comentarios u no me intenten tirar Avada Kedavra porque saben que tengo la carta de UNO y no me atrevo a usarla :)**


	3. Primer Vuelo

**HARRY POTTER: SKIES UNKNOWN.**

**Un fanfic crossover de Harry Potter y Ace Combat.**

**Las notas de autor estarán al final del capítulo. Disfrútenlo y dejen reviews.**

**Capítulo 2: Primero Vuelo.**

**Base Aérea de New Arrows, Este de Usea. 6 de Agosto del 2019. Clima: Soleado, Vientos Regulares. Hora: Mañana.**

(Vista de Harry Potter)

Desperté de mi cama, como si hubiera sido ayer. Recordé sobre el pergamino, sobre que llegamos a este mundo, y luego conocimos a dos "pilotos" que nada mas eran parte de un "escuadrón penal", donde luchaban por un simple monumento o lugar que ellos estaban reclamando el "Internacional Elevador Espacial".

Empecé el día en tener que dejar estas ropas, recordando que ahora estábamos en un mundo distinto y no tenía opción que ponerme una ropa nueva. Al revisar un armario, estaba nada mas que pantalones militares y una camisa. Para mí, era ropa "muggle."

Dejé mis ropas antiguas y me las puse. No importaba si no me quedaban casi, pero no tenia elección. Pero algo extraño paso.

Las ropas empezaron a darme algo de comodidad, como si estuvieran ajustándose para mi tamaño. Al final me quedaron bien y sonreí.

Luego escuche un sonido, era de mi amiga (y a quien me gusta) de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang.

Cho: Harry…

Ella despertó con un poco de sueño, pero estaba bien.

Cho: Buenos días.

Yo: Tus también buenos días.

Ella dio una sonrisa que me alegraba. A pesar que sufría sobre la muerte de Cedric, yo tenía que apoyarla y darle ánimos para ver su alegría y seguir adelante.

Cho: Aaaaawwwwwww, no he tomado una buena siesta en este tipo de cama.

Yo: Tampoco yo. Recordé que yo en la casa de mis tíos dormía en en medio de las escaleras antes de ir a mi habitación.

Cho: Eso es triste.

Yo: He tenido costumbre. En fin, pone algo de ropa.

Le di la ropa que conseguir en el armario, que ella un poco se quedó confusa.

Cho: ¿Ropa muggle?

Yo: No nos queda de otra, hay que tener que adaptarnos a este entorno antes de que personas nos vengan preguntando.

Cho: Entiendo. Pero...

Recordé sobre las palabras de Carl. Decidí mirar atrás y cerrar los ojos. Dio una risa pequeña.

Cho: Gracias.

No decidí ni siquiera abrir o mirar hacia ella. Quería mantener mi mente en blanco, y no pensar casi de un instinto de ella. Al final, ella dio un suspiro.

Cho: Listo.

Al abrir y voltear, ella tenia las ropas que misma tenia, pero solo que ahora si le iban bien. Pero sentí luego hambre.

Yo: Tengo hambre.

Cho: Vamos entonces.

Salimos de nuestra habitación para ir a tomar nuestro desayuno, pero justo cuando alcanzamos el comedor, nos topamos con dos personas. Una de ellas era una mujer, al igual que Cho, pero solo que llevaba una cola larga y el otro no tenía casi de pelo. Vi sus nombres de la ropa diciendo "Hul-Xin 'Húxiān' Lae" y "Federic 'Fencer' Neveras."

Cho: Uhhh…

Fencer: Húxiān, creo que son los nuevos.

Húxiān: Oh, cierto. Nos vimos en la sala de informe. ¿No son de aquí cierto?

Yo: Para nada.

Húxiān: Entiendo. Me presentare. Soy Hua-Syu Lan, alias Húxiān del escuadrón Cyclopus, volando como el numero 4. Este es Federic Neveras, conocido como Fencer, vuela también en el escuadrón en el número 3.

Cho: Un gusto.

Yo: También nosotros.

Dimos la mano, quienes nos dimos con unas buenas sonrisas.

Fencer: ¿Dijeron que eran de un país lejano… y que eran magos de una… escuela llamada 'Hou wa' o como se diga?

Yo: Es Hogwarts.

Fencer quedo un poco casi con una risa, pero en tono de vergüenza.

Cho: ¿Como lo saben?

Fencer: Marcus y Carl nos contaron todo… incluyendo a dos de tus amigos.

Yo: Exacto. Soy Harry Potter y esta es Cho Chang, soy de Gryffindor y ella de Ravenclaw.

Húxiān: Bien extraños esos nombres de escuadrones.

Cho: En realidad no son… nombres de escuadrón, sino nombre de nuestras casas de grupo.

Estos dos quedaron confusos.

Fencer: ¿Casas de Grupo?

Yo: ¿Podría explicarlo llegando al comedor?

Húxiān: Mejor. También tengo hambre.

Cho: Todos tenemos hambre.

Y de nuevo rugió mi estomago causando la risa de las dos chicas. Nada más dio también una risita también del caso.

Al parecer este mundo no es tan malo al parecer.

**Patio, Hogwarts.  
**(Vista en 3ra persona.)

Los de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se reunieron en privado para hablar sobre el tema. Algunos quedaron de retaguardia para evitar a los de Slytherin e Umbridge y causar problemas.

Ginny: ¿Han revisado los lugares?

Michael: Les aseguramos. Ni siquiera en la Lechuzeria, donde Cho siempre va, en la cabaña de Hagrid donde Harry va tampoco, ni siquiera en otros lugares.

Fred: ¿Transformaciones?

Hannah: Nada.

Nevillie: ¿Seguro que el mapa del merodeador no estará bromeando?

George: No seas tonto. Hemos intentado incluso ver varios lugares e incluso ver si estaban ocultándose, pero nada. Esto es una broma.

Fred: Ni siquiera andamos de buen humor. Esto está volviéndose raro.

Luna: ¿No será entonces que desaparecieron cuando Cho agarro ese pergamino?

Ginny: Espera…

Tubo una razón. Pero ella tenia que tomar sus riesgos.

Ginny: Iré a preguntar Dumbledore sobre esto.

Fred: ¿Seguro?

Luna: Pero no menciones acerca del grupo E.D.

Ginny: Tratare.

La pelirroja se largó rápidamente de ahí mientras que todos dieron señales de retirarse, junto con sus otros compañeros de grupo.

Aún seguían sin ver a Harry Potter. Si alguien se enteraría de esto…

Tendrían miedo de ser inspeccionados e intentar forzarse dar la verdad.

Rezaban para ver qué regresaran.

**Base Aérea de New Arrows, Este de Usea. 6 de Agosto del 2019. Clima: Soleado, Cielo despejado. Hora: Mañana.**

(Vista de Cho Chang)

Ya habíamos terminado de explicar a Húxiān y Fencer acerca de nuestros grupos de casas y a la vez sobre nuestro mundo. Ellos quedaron impresionados sobre todo lo que dijimos. Mientras tanto, continuaba dando una mordida de mi tostada.

Húxiān: Vaya… ahora si esto tiene sentido.

Fencer: Bien extraño en ver a este tipo de discusiones.

Harry: ¿Exactamente… por cierto, donde podremos reclutarnos para… luchar en la guerra donde están participando?

Húxiān: Podría llevarte ante Wiseman, quien estará en su oficina de mando.

Yo: ¿Qué hay de Ron y Hermione?

Fencer: Bueno, les pregunte si podrían ir como pilotos, pero recordaron que eran malos… bueno, solo podría decir que intentaban volar "escobas" y dijeron eran malos. Entonces fueron a ser parte de la Fuerza Terrestre Defensiva de Osea.

Harry: ¿Queras decir, personas para volar?

Húxiān: Si, además que necesitaremos también varios pilotos para luchar en esta guerra. Marcus y Carl se unieron a nuestras filas.

Yo: ¿Y cómo así?

Fencer: Marcus entro como líder del escuadrón Strider como Strider 1, y su puesto fue llevado a Capitán.

Harry: ¿Y Carl?

Húxiān: Bueno… a este lo pusieron en el escuadrón Cyclopus como Cyclopus 2. Su puesto fue de teniente.

Yo: Supongo que Marcus es el líder de un grupo y Carl como parte del grupo.

Fencer: Correcto.

Harry: Bien, creo que iremos a ver si nos inscribimos yo y Cho.

¿Me quede sin palabras, volar? Sentí algo de miedo ante esto. Recordé que, si era buena con la escoba, recordando mis partidos de Quiditch, pero jamás iba a utilizar mis habilidades de vuelo para luchar.

Fencer: Bien, déjenme que los acompañe hacia la oficina. Andando.

Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero… el miedo me dejo sin palabras. Quería gritar y decir que no pero no podía.

Pero recordé sobre lo de Cedric… tenía que superar mis miedos y luchar para vengarlos, como lo dijo Carl. Entonces me aguanté mis ganas de llorar y fui con Harry para enlistarme.

Si no podía salvar a él, tendría que salvar al chico que está a mi lado, quien también me acompañaba. No me queda de otra.

….

(Vista en 3ra persona)

Harry y Cho llegaron hacia una oficina donde decía "Oficial Michael 'Wiseman' Seaner", ellos tocaron la puerta y una voz escucho.

"Entren."

Los dos entraron y vieron a un hombre de color oscura, no tenia casi pelo y estaba con camisa y pantalones formales. Dio una sonrisa a los nuevos.

Wiseman: Vaya… así que son los nuevos. Tomen asiento.

Harry se sentó en el lado izquierdo mientras que Cho a la derecha.

Wiseman: Vinieron para enlistarse en las Fuerzas Aéreas Defensivas de Osea, ¿verdad?

Harry/Cho: Si.

Wiseman: De acuerdo… permítanme que les daré estas hojas de inscripción y quiero que me den datos. Acordando que son parte de un mundo diferente, no me molestare en que lo pongan.

Este entrego dos hojas, quienes los dos con un lapicero empezaron a escribir sus nombres, datos, fecha de nacimiento, lugar y todo… hasta cuando llegaron a "Alias", se quedaron un poco confusos.

Cho: ¿Alias?

Wiseman: Ah, permítanme aclarar. Alias es el nombre de apodo que se les dará cuando estén en el cielo.

Harry: Vale.

Los dos pensaron… entonces Harry puso de nombre 'Gryffindor' y Cho 'Ravenclaw'.

Wiseman: ¿Terminaron?

Asintieron y examino. Quedo algo extraño sobre lo último.

Wiseman: Hmmm… 'Gryffindor' y 'Ravenclaw'… bien, veré que puedo hacer con la Oficina de Estado Mayor sobre esto.

Harry: ¿Puedo dar una pregunta?

Wiseman: Dilo.

Harry: Podríamos formar nuestro escuadrón, es decir, un grupo para mí y ella.

Michael dio un pensamiento sobre ello.

Wiseman: Te entiendo. Permítanme primero en hablar con los Oficiales y veré que podemos hacer.

Cho: Gracias.

Wiseman: Eso es todo, pueden irse.

Se pararon de las sillas para luego retirarse de ahí. Buscaron ahí la forma de salir a la base y tomar algo de aire.

**Fuera de la** **Base Aérea de New Arrows, Este de Usea. 6 de Agosto del 2019. Clima: Soleado, Cielo despejado. Hora: Tarde.**

Harry y Cho estaban sentados en los pastos, casi cerca de uno de los Hangares de la base. Nada mas que mirar al cielo y sentirse aburridos hasta que esta última dio conversación.

Cho: Harry.

Este miro a su amiga, quien parecía nerviosa.

Harry: ¿Sí?

Cho: ¿Podrías decirme que si estaba buena idea en lo de enlistarnos? Quise decir, que aun no ando preparada para esto.

Harry: ¿Enserio?

Cho: Es que… si puedo volar… pero, aunque me dará miedo en darme algo de escalofríos y… estréllame…

El dio un respiro e intentó calmarla.

Harry: Mira Cho, yo también como tú, tuve miedos y pruebas que me desafiaban a muerte. Primero fue de como tuve que ganar mi primer partido de Quiditch, luego enfrentarme a un gigante de tres cabezas, evitar que Vol-

Esta un poco se asustó, pero sin embargo no paso nada. Al parecer que no estaban en su mundo, cosa que podían decirlo sin problemas.

Harry: -Voldemort consiguiera la piedra filosofal, derrote un Basilisco, tener que luchar contra Dementores, sobrevivir a un Dragon, tener que rescatar a los que mas valoraba… y sobrevivir contra Voldemort de nuevo…

Pero un poco sintió pena, sobre todo, pero Cho le abrazo.

Cho: Te entiendo Harry. No te pongas así.

Harry: Lo se… pero… sino quieres…

Cho: No te preocupes. Se que no preguntaste conmigo antes de ir, pero también iré. Si tengo que volar a pesar de mi experiencia y temores, lo hare.

Dio una sonrisa alegre. Cosa que ella se rio un rato. Pero luego vieron a Wiseman aproximarse.

Wiseman: ¿Los interrumpo?

Los dos se quedaron en rojo, pero este dio una risa.

Wiseman: Solo bromeaba. Bien, al parecer el departamento me acepto en que se puedan unir a nuestras filas.

Harry y Cho sintieron nervios.

Wiseman: Por ahora están libres, pero mañana les tocara el entramiento. Irán a volar con sus respectivos aviones.

Se volvieron a estar confusos.

Wiseman: Me refiero a que irán a volar, bueno como si fueran ya… en volar escobas, pero esta vez, de combate. Ya les daré detalles.

Harry: ¿Cierto, podríamos poner nuestro nombre de grupo?

Este asintió.

Harry: De acuerdo…

Pensó en un nombre… primero Hogwarts… Dumbledore… pero luego…

Harry: _Seekers_. Ese será el nombre.

Wiseman: _Seekers_? Bien, hare detalles en ello. Por ahora, los dejare tranquilos.

Harry: Gracias.

Este dio una despedida militar y se largó. Al final, veían un rato el sol decaer.

Harry: Creo que deberíamos irnos.

Cho: Si. Mañana nos espera un largo día.

**Base Aérea de New Arrows, Este de Usea. 6 de Agosto del 2019. Clima: Nocturno, Cielo despejado. Hora: Noche.**

Harry y Cho estaban preparándose para acostarse, y se durmieron.

Pero, sin embargo, cuando el de lentes iba a dormir, sintió alguien quien lo abrazaba en el lado de su cama. Y era Cho.

Harry: ¿Eh?

Cho: Harry…

Ella la abrazo como si hubiera sido un osito de peluche.

Cho: ¿Podría… dormir contigo?

Sentía algo por el estómago… pero este acepto.

Harry: Ok…

Cho sonrió y empezó a dormir junto con su chico. Para el, no sabia que ella estaba enamorada de él. Este también estaba desarrollando sentimientos, aunque por los eventos de Cedric con ella, este iba en desánimos. Pero cuando murió este, ella sentía un hoyo en su corazón, destrozada, triste y apenada por lo de Cedric, este tuvo que ser su novia. Y ahora debe hacer lo posible para hacerla feliz.

Sin importar lo que pase.

**Base Aérea de New Arrows, Este de Usea. 7 de Agosto del 2019. Clima: Soleado, Cielo despejado. Hora: Mañana.**

Después de un largo desayuno y una ducha dentro de la base, los dos se dirigieron a los vestidores para ver sus trajes de piloto para su entrenamiento. Lo que vieron fueron parches de una bandera de blanco/azul junto con tres estrellas azul/blancas (que es la bandera de Osea). En otro estaba un emblema de una flecha, que decía de Nombre "Long Range Strategic Strike Group" (Grupo de Respuesta Estratégica de Largo Alcance) con las siglas de LRSSG. Pero su última emblemas eran como los que veían. En la de Harry tenía la de Gryffindor, junto con su león y colores rojo/naranja, mientras que Cho con la de Ravenclaw, de colores azul/negro y en el centro su cuervo.

Los dos se fueron para dirigirse a sus "escobas", pero cuando llegaron vieron unos vehículos voladores muggles. Para extrañar, estaban Marcus y Carl, con sus trajes de pilotos también.

Harry: ¿Que hacen aquí?

Count: Bueno, como hoy les toca su primer vuelo, creía que necesitarían unos copilotos para algo de ayuda.

Trigger: Exacto. Yo seré tu instructor.

Cho: ¿Y el mío?

Trigger: Count será tu copiloto.

Ella asintió.

Harry: ¿Cierto, que son estas cosas?

Trigger miro a los T-45 Gohawk.

Trigger: Este es un caza para propósitos de entrenamiento.

Cho: ¿Entonces aprenderemos a volar?

Count: Exacto. Prepárense.

Todos subieron a sus aviones para empezar.

…

(Vista de Harry)

Estaba nervioso. Era mi primera vez volando estas cosas, pero, aunque recordé mi experiencia en la escoba durante mis primeros años, no iba ser difícil.

Trigger: Bien novatos. Para empezar su vuelo primero tienen que cerrar su cabina.

Busqué un botón para cerrar la "cabina". que Vi un botón rojo que, al presionarlo, vi que algo de arriba estaba cerrándose. Era creo que lo menciono.

Trigger: Perfecto, ahora enciendan los motores y empiecen a mover el avión.

Vi una palanca que, al moverlo adelante, estuvo moviéndose lentamente. Sali del hangar donde vi el cielo soleado, al parecer un bonito clima para practicar. Me acordaba del Quiditch.

Trigger: Bien, continúen moviéndose hasta la pista de aterrizaje.

Continuando con el movimiento, moví este pesado avión hacia una pista, que al parecer era lo que menciono Marcus. Cho ya estaba a mi lado.

Count: Muy bien, arranquen los motores y tomen vuelo hasta alcanzar los 400 pies.

Un rato viendo donde podía prender el motor, vi un interruptor que, al moverlo adelante, empecé a sentir que el avión se movía, y tome vuelo agarrando la palanca hacia mi y así vi como llegue a volar hacia el cielo.

Era como mis primeros años.

Escuche por mis oídos a Cho gritar de alegría. Sonreí un poco al ver a mi amiga con emoción y ver que no tuvo miedo.

Yo: ¿Como pude escuchar eso?

Trigger: En nuestro mundo usamos radios para comunicarnos. Incluso puedes escuchar a los del enemigo.

Yo: Entiendo.

Cho: ¡Harry! ¡Puedes verme! ¡Esto si es otro nivel de vuelo!

Count: ¡Mejor que las escobas!

No pude más que reírme ante ese comentario. Al final deje de tomar mucha velocidad para empezar a estabilizar.

Trigger: Bien, preparados para el entrenamiento. Pónganse los cascos.

Vi sobre mis piernas un sombrero extraño. Entonces me lo puse en la cabeza.

Trigger: Bajen los lentes, con ello podrán ver el HUD.

Yo: ¿Qué es eso?

Trigger: La vista del avión y de todo. Inténtalo.

Al ver que había unos lentes de color sepia, los baje para ver que parecía que todo el avión había varias líneas verdes y indicadores, como armamiento, daños, velocidad, altitud… Parecía como si andaba en una virtualidad o como los juegos que iba mi primo Dudley.

Trigger: Bien, les indicare de que parte significa. El Tiempo, es donde marca la cuenta regresiva de la misión. Esto depende de qué tipo de misión iremos yendo, como asaltos hasta destrucción de objetivos o de escolta. En el centro estará la brújula electrónica, donde indicaran en que posición están.

Yo: Tengo orientación con esto.

Trigger: Si, pero sin embargo esto es algo diferente. Cuando digan que vector se aproximan, dirán como, por ejemplo, 'Vector 1-5-5' y avisaran por que parte: el Oeste, Noreste, Sur, etc.

Yo: De acuerdo.

Count: En el centro estará tu modo de tiro, donde en el lado izquierdo estará tu velocidad, cuando una barra sube, es porque estas aumentando la velocidad. Cuando no cambias nada, la barra estará en medias. Si lo bajas, la velocidad anduviera lenta, pero cuidado, si lo dejas mucho tiempo así, entraras en modo de caída.

Cho: ¿Modo de caída?

Count: Sin motores amiga, el avión no podrá manejarse. Así que ten cuidado cuando estés volando.

Trigger: En la derecha estará la altitud donde estarás volando. Si vuelas hacia arriba, estarás subiendo altitud. Pero si bajas, la altitud desciende.

Yo: Correcto.

Trigger: En el inferior izquierdo estará el radar. Ahí se verán lo que hay en el entorno. De verde estarás tú, el que anda volando. Los contactos azules son los aliados, mientras que los de blanco son los hostiles. De Rojo son los objetivos que tienes que destruir.

Yo: Vale.

Trigger: Ahora daremos unas clases de vuelo. Mueve hacia la izquierda.

Usando la palanca, moví el avión hacia la izquierda.

Trigger: Bien. Ahora da a la derecha.

E hice lo contrario moviendo hacia ahí.

Trigger: Perfecto.

Count: Ahora lo básico. Ascendiendo.

Moví la palanca hacia mi haciendo que el avión tomara vuelo.

Cho: Aprendes bien.

Count: Descenso.

Poniéndolo hacia abajo, vi que el avión iba hacia ahí.

Count: Bien nada mal. Ahora elévalo antes de que caigas al suelo y causes una tragedia.

Tomando respiro, puse el avión hacia arriba, donde estaba tomando vuelo.

Count: Excelente.

Trigger: Aprendieron bien. Ahora a lo avanzado. Desciendan e intenten dar virajes.

Agarre el interruptor junto con la palanca para dar unos movimientos, pero, sin embargo, estaba como si fuera a dar un movimiento con mi varita en el avión.

Trigger: Excelente.

Count: Bien, pasemos al uso del armamiento. ¿Ven su lado derecho inferior de su casco?

Cho: Si.

Yo: También yo.

Count: Vale, ese es su armamiento. De la primera esta GUN, donde son las balas del cañón de su avión. La siguiente es MSL, que es la capacidad de misiles que llevan. A continuación, está el arma especial del avión, dependiendo de que llevas. El siguiente esta FLR, donde son las bengalas para despistar a los misiles u otro tipo de proyectil.

Cho: Que Significa DMG al 0%?

Trigger: Es el daño del avión. Esta al 0% porque no ha recibido daños. Cuando reciba, empezara a aumentar el porcentaje. Al llegar a 99% o 100%, el avión esta en graves condiciones.

Yo: Entiendo.

Trigger: Y ahí está el modelo de su avión, junto con el armamiento que andan usando. Una nota: cuando reciban daño, el color del avión cambiara de verde a amarillo, luego de otro daño a la naranja, y de casos graves, a rojo.

Yo: Es referente al daño, ¿no?

Trigger: Correcto. Ahora pasemos al uso de armas.

Count: Bien, aprieten el gatillo para disparar el cañón del avión.

Entonces presione uno de los botones donde escuche y obserbe una ráfaga de llamas hacia adelante.

Trigger: Bien, ese es el uso del cañón. Probemos con los misiles. Un momento…

Y vi a Marcus cambiar la radio.

Trigger: ¿Wiseman, están listos los globos de entrenamiento?

Wiseman: ¡Aquí va… listo!

Fijé un rato en el radar y vi objetivos rojos aproximándose.

Cho: ¿Esos son los globos?

Count: ¡Exacto, prepárense! Están por el Vector 0-4-5. Posición del Noreste.

Al ver que vi los Globos en el aire, preparé para ver un cuadrado y luego un rombo extraño para después que el cuadrado cambio a rojo.

Trigger: ¡Estas fijándolo! ¡Ahora!

Dispare un proyectil causando que el globo explote. Cho también hizo lo mismo.

Cho: ¡Bingo!

Count: ¡Así se hace!

Trigger: Perfecto… así es como se usan los proyectiles. Un detalle. Lo que derribaron fue un objetivo ligero.

Count: Cuando empiecen a enfrentarse contra más objetivos, necesitarán más que proyectiles, tendrán que disparar mas de un misil o utilizar armas especiales, pero eso lo verán después.

Trigger: Bien, ahora entendieron las básicas de vuelo, ¿no?

Yo: Exacto.

Cho: Si.

Trigger: Muy bien, pero también un detalle más. En el radar hay dos tipos de puntos. Los de flechas y los círculos.

Count: De flechas significa que son objetivos de aire. Y el ultimo son objetivos de tierra.

Trigger: Algunas armas especiales tendrán como enfrentarse contra objetivos en tierra o si no, en aire. Pero es también dependiendo del armamiento especial.

Count: Exacto.

Yo: Entiendo. ¿Eso es todo?

Trigger: Bueno, al parecer que sí. Ahora les tocara la prueba final.

Cho: ¿Cuál?

Count: Uh… aterrizar.

Trigger: Bien, diríjanse hacia la pista de aterrizaje y usen el tren de aterrizaje.

Empezando a orientarme en donde empecé, avisté la pista de aterrizaje.

Trigger: Bien, aquí viene su prueba final. Usa el tren de aterrizaje.

En la cabina del avión, vi otra palanca en donde al jalarla, sentí que el avión estaba abriendo algo.

Trigger: Ese sonido significa que ya estas usando el tren. Para aterrizar, tienen que desacelerar su velocidad y tener que bajar al suelo, pero no choquen. Solo bajen lentamente. ¿Ahora quien le toca?

Cho: Ejem, las damas primero.

Count: Vaya, eso le llamo respeto. Comienza.

Vi a mi amiga de Ravenclaw aterrizar perfectamente sin desviarse. Nada mas pude dar una sonrisa de ello.

Trigger: Bien Harry. Es tu turno.

Con valor, empecé a descender poco a poco y bajé los motores. Al tocar al suelo, sentí un sonido que al igual en la madriguera de los Weasley, cuando aterrizamos en el carro mágico. Luego vi que ya estaba firme en tierra.

Trigger: ¡Perfecto Harry!

Yo: Gracias.

Trigger: Ahora ve a los hangares. Veremos tu evaluación.

…

**Base Aérea de New Arrows, Este de Usea. 6 de Agosto del 2019. Clima: Nublado, Fuertes Vientos. Hora: Tarde.**

(Vista en 3ra Persona)

Los dos T-45 se situaron en los hangares (después de unos minutos para intentar aparcarlas) Harry y Cho estuvieron en felicidad por su primer vuelo.

Cho: No puedo creer que estuviéramos haciendo este tipo de cosas.

Harry: Igual yo. Jamás tuve emoción en mi vida.

Cho: Además, pregunto una cosa.

Harry: Si…

Entonces en el hangar entraron Ron y Hermione, con trajes de muggle también.

Harry: ¡Ron! Hermione!

Ron/Hermione: ¡Harry!

Se abrazaron de alegría mientras que Cho también los saludo.

Ron: Había oído que te uniste a las Fuerzas Aéreas.

Harry: Si. Era como practicar en escoba.

Hermione: Queríamos también, pero recordamos que jamás logramos terminarla por culpa de Malfoy.

Ron: Si, sino pudiéramos a ver entrenado bien e ir en el Quiditch.

Harry: Si.

Cho: Bueno, ahora esperaremos nuestros resultados.

Ron: Bueno, nosotros terminamos nuestro entrenamiento, pero oigan, no se sientan mal. Estaremos también acá para animarlos.

Los dos sonrieron causando una risa de aca.

Hermione: ¿Vamos a comer un rato?

Esto provoco un rugido del estomago del resto, causando unas risas.

Cho: Creo que daré como un sí.

…

En la cafetería, todos empezaron hablar sobre el entrenamiento de tierra y de aire e incluso también sobre acostumbrarse a este mundo. En otra mesa, se veían a Trigger y Count conversando.

Trigger: Estos chicos… veo un buen futuro para ellos.

Count: Lo se… En especial a ese chico con la cicatriz y la chica oriental. Ellos si tienen potencial.

Trigger: Correcto. Tienen un potencial.

**Despacho de Dumbledore, Hogwarts.**

Albus Dumbledore estuvo sin dormir. Escucho rumores de que se extraviaron tres alumnos de Gryffindor y uno de Ravenclaw. Parecia que algo extraño paso en Hogwarts. También sucedió con lo del Torneo de los Tres Magos, La fuga de Azkaban, La cámara de los Secretos…

Pero ahora este caso fue extremo.

Imposible que unos alumnos se esfumaran rápidamente de este colegio, e incluso no se pudo hallar en los pasadizos secretos.

Algo estaba mal.

Tenia que llegar al fondo de esto.

McGonagall: Albus.

Este vio al líder de la Casa de Gryffindor, Minerus McGonagall.

_Continuara…_

_En "Canción de la Sirena"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Un capítulo largo, pero, en fin, algo que vale la pena.**

**Ahora si arrancaremos con el arco de la primera caída del Pájaro Arsenal Liberty. Primero iremos por Fleet Destruction, Stonehenge Defense y Bunker Buster.**

**¡Nos vemos pronto! Y recuerden, Reviews y nada de Avada Kedavra porque llevo la carta de UNO y no me atrevo a usarla :)**


	4. Canción de la Sirena

**HARRY POTTER: SKIES UNKNOWN.**

**Un fanfic crossover de Harry Potter y Ace Combat.**

**Las notas de autor estarán al final del capítulo. Disfrútenlo y dejen reviews.**

**Capítulo 3: Canción de la Sirena (Fleet Destruction)**

**Despacho de Dumbledore, Hogwarts.**

(Vista en 3ra persona.)

Los dos adultos empezaron a mirarse fijamente hasta dar un cierto punto de conversación.

Dumbledore: Se lo que dirás. Es sobre de Harry Potter y los tres que aún están desaparecidos por Hogwarts.

McGonagall: Exacto. Me di cuenta justo ayer cuando no estaban los dos Prefectos y Harry Potter.

Dumbledore: También nos falta una chica de Ravenclaw.

McGonagall: ¿Sabes que pudo pasar?

Dumbledore: ¿Como el Torneo de los Tres Magos? ¿Cuándo Harry y Cedric desaparecieron y luego reaparecieron?

McGonagall: Si, pero la diferencia es que han pasado 24 horas y no hay señales de ello.

El viejo de barba blanca estaba ya confuso. Primero desaparecen y no regresan. Quizás algo había pasado.

Dumbledore: Tendremos que examinar de lo que esta pasando. Por ahora, prohíban las salidas afuera de Hogwarts después de las siete.

McGonagall: Entiendo.

Dumbledore: Y también atraparemos algunos alumnos para ver si ellos están implicados sobre la desaparición. Puedes irte.

Esta asintió con la cabeza y se largó.

Albus tendrá que averiguar que esta pasando aquí. No es posible que cuatro alumnos pudieran desaparecer. ¿Quizás Lord Voldemort los atrapo?

Se volvía esto como un rompecabezas sin sentido.

Dumbledore: ¿Dónde estarás Harry Potter?

**Base Aérea de New Arrows, Este de Usea. 10 de Agosto del 2019. Clima: Nublado, Fuertes Vientos. Hora: Mañana.**

Harry y Cho se apresuraron para entrar a la sala de operaciones para dar su primera misión. Se dieron su sorpresa de que los dos estaban perfectos para poder volar en las Fuerzas del LRSSG. Al llegar vieron a Trigger, Count, Fencer, Húxiān y Wiseman. También había cuatro personas más que aún no se conocían. Dos tenían piel negra mientras que el otro era casi de mayor de edad y el ultimo era una persona casi musculosa pero no tanto, y llevaba barba. Sin pensarlo se sentaron y las luces del cuarto de apagaron, haciendo que se prenda una pantalla.

**(Musica: Ace Combat 7 OST – LRSSG Briefing 1)**

Wiseman: Bueno, sé que estamos aquí. Pero antes de dar la información, vamos a dar un anuncio especial. Capitán Wolfen, Teniente Leonidas, Reclutas Potter y Chang, levántense.

Los cuatros se levantaron para escuchar estas palabras.

Wiseman: Estos son Trigger, Count, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Hemos recibido también para ustedes sobre lo que haremos con ustedes. El Oficial al Mando quiso con claridad que se pudieran unirse al escuadrón.

Se dieron unas sonrisas en sus caras, los demás aplaudieron a los invitados, a excepción de Longcaster y Wiseman.

Wiseman: Fue esto un movimiento improviso. Al parecer han atraído a un montón de personas. Incluyendo a ustedes dos reclutas. Pero como lo veo, parecer que ustedes se han reinsertado. Pero creo sinceramente que ustedes serán de buen uso. Siéntese.

Se sentaron para escuchar lo que está pasando.

AWACS Longcaster: Me llamo AWACS Longcaster, pero mi nombre real es Lucas Ham. Un gusto conocerlo desconocidos. Daré lo que está pasando en estos momentos. Nuestro contrataque fue frustrado por la interceptación automática de drones de Erusea.

Harry y Cho recordaron la conversación con Marcus. Los UAVS, conocido como "Drones", eran maquinas que eran lanzadas a control remoto en voluntad propia.

Harry: ¿Por qué?

AWACS Longcaster: Cuando un avión entra al espacio aéreo Eruseano, y no responde a su Sistema de Identificación, despegaran rápidamente e interceptaran el objetivo.

Se mostro en pantalla el mapa de Usea, donde dos contactos azules se lanzaron contra la zona roja, que luego aparecieron varias flechas rojas contra los azules y los derribaron.

AWACS Longcaster: Sin embargo, descubrimos un punto débil sobre este sistema.

Explico acerca de las operaciones del escuadrón Spare, sobre que también habían perdido varias vidas e incluso que solo dos regresaron vivos de ello. Harry y Cho se quedaron en tristeza lo que había pasado. Pero también escucharon que, si no hubieran hecho esos actos de valentía, ese punto débil hubiera sido en vano.

AWACS Longcaster: En ello, empezaremos nuestras operaciones a bajo del nombre de "Grupo de Respuesta Estratégica de Largo Alcance." Nuestros escuadrones Strider, Cyclopus y Seekers, irán hacia la capital de Erusea, Farbanti; atacando a todo lo que vean en su camino. Su primera misión será en Snider Top's, donde se encuentra la flota naval enemiga, la Njord; junto con sus plataformas bases.

En ende explico todo de la flota y del área de operación. Harry y Cho se quedaron sorprendidos sobre las plataformas, barcos e incluso varias cosas que no podían ver en su mundo. Ellos estaban asustados, pero Harry agarro la mano de Cho, quien esta lo miro en sorpresa y a la vez en melancolía. Al final se tranquilizaron y escucharon la parte de una línea de retorno, quien también menciono sobre que los aviones y armamiento pueden ser cambiadas, pero las vidas no. Eso provoco que casi Cho iba a llorar, pero Harry aún tenía su mano para significar que nada le iba a pasar. Ella logro contener las lágrimas y sonrió.

AWACS Longcaster: ¡El contraataque acaba de comenzar! ¡Prepárense!

Todos se levantaron y se fueron para prepararse para la batalla.

…

Harry y Cho empezaron a irse por sus hangares, para ver sus primeros aviones para volar. Al llegar vieron dos F-2 Viper Zeros, uno de color naranja con rojo con el emblema de Gryffindor con los números 009 y el otro con azul y negro junto con el emblema de Ravenclaw con los números 004.

Cho: ¿Estos son… nuestros aviones?

Aparecieron Wiseman con Trigger y Count.

Wiseman: Exacto. Estos son los Falcon-02 Tipo A Viper Zero, que son unos cazas de multirol que servirá para contraatacar a la flota.

Trigger: Estarán armados con LASM y RKT. Los primeros son misiles que sirven contra objetivos terrestres, pero tienen mucha prioridad contra barcos y objetivos acuáticos; junto con los lanzacohetes, será la pesadilla para las defensas.

Harry: Entiendo.

Cho: Estoy emocionada, pero a la vez un poco en miedo.

Count: No lo tengas. Si lo haces, eso podría costar tu vida. Tienes que ser fuerte y recordar tu entrenamiento. Lo lograras.

Cho: Gracias.

Trigger: Cuídense bien arriba. ¡Nos vemos!

Los tres se fueron para sus naves, dejando a los dos a solas.

Harry: Cho.

Cho: ¿Hm?

Harry: Pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos en esto. No vamos a morir. Tenemos que ser fuertes y luchar, entendido.

Ella afirmo con la cabeza y los dos se abrazaron.

Cho: Lo prometo.

Harry: Así se habla.

Pero antes de que pudieran ir a por sus naves, vieron a Ron y Hermione.

Ron: ¿Vaya, así que estarán listos para dar el beso?

Los dos se alejaron con unas caras rojas en sus rostros.

Harry/Cho: ¡Callate!

Esto provoco que la otra le diera una bofetada en la espalda.

Ron: ¡Ow!

Hermione: Bueno, solo queríamos decirles que… buena suerte.

Harry: Gracias.

Los dos se fueron a por sus aviones y empezaron a dar el despegue para la batalla.

Ron: ¡Cuídense!

….

**Snider Top's, Noreste de Usea. 10 de Agosto del 2019. Clima: Nublado, Fuertes Vientos. Hora: Mañana.**

**(Musica: Ace Combat 7 OST – Siren's Song)**

Los 3 escuadrones estaban ya volando en rumbo hacia Snider Top's, donde se prepararían para luchar contra la gran flota de Erusea. Pero antes, se dio un aviso.

'Trigger, tu alias será Strider 1, lideraras al escuadrón Strider. Count, tu alias será Cyclopus 2, atenderás ordenes de Cyclopus 1. Harry, tu alias será Gryffindor 1 y Cho, Ravenclaw 1.' Dijo AWACS Longcaster para informar sobre las posiciones.

Se vieron 8 F-15C Eagles junto con los 2 F-2 en el aire. Pero uno de los Eagles tenía tres líneas en forma de heridas o especie de garras arañando la cola del avión, era el avión de Trigger.

**OADF, LRSSG, 124ND TACTICAL FIGHTER SQUADRON; STRIDER SQUADRON**

**TRIGGER, SKALD, JAEGER AND LANZA.**

**OADF/UK, LRSSG, 123ND TACTICAL FIGHTER SQUADRON; SEEKER SQUADRON**

**GRYFFINDOR AND RAVENCLAW**

**OADF, LRSSG, 122ND TACTICAL FIGHTER SQUADRON; CYCLOPUS SQUADRON**

**WISEMAN, COUNT, FENCER AND HÚXIĀN**

…

AWACS Longcaster: Discúlpenme, pero iré a almorzar un rato. Me nubla la cabeza cuando ando de hambre.

Cyclopus 2 Count: ¿Como puedes hablar de comida?

Strider 1 Trigger: ¿Bueno, quien no tiene hambre durante una operación?

Gryffindor 1 Harry: Eso es extraño de una persona que tenga hambre en medio de la nada.

Cyclopus 2 Count: ¿Trigger, como puedes ser el numero 1 mientras que yo el numero dos?

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: Quizás es porque aún te falta algo para ser un líder.

Esto dejo callado a Carl, cosa que nada más soltó un suspiro.

Strider 2 Skald: ¿Y se supone que tengamos que seguirte? He oído que eres bueno capitán... en tu previo vuelo de tu antiguo escuadrón.

Strider 4 Lanza: No queremos que nos ralentices ahí afuera.

Strider 1 Trigger: No te preocupes. Les prometo que haremos un buen trabajo, solo observen.

Pero, sin embargo, también dieron miradas a los dos nuevos.

Cyclopus 3 Fencer: También ustedes dos. Espero que hagan un buen trabajo.

Strider 3 Jaeger: He oído que son de otro mundo. Pero si tienen experiencia de vuelo, apuesto que lograran.

Strider 1 Trigger: Exacto. Confiamos en ustedes.

Harry se armó de valor para ir a por la flota Eruseana en el Noreste, al verlo empezó a cambiar el armamiento a los misiles LASM.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: ¿Listo Harry?

Gryffindor 1 Harry: Las damas primero.

Escucho una risita de su compañera quien esta lanzo el misil anti-barco junto con Harry quien lanzo último, destruyendo a la primera Fragata.

Cyclopus 2 Count: ¡Vaya, los dos empezaron el ataque!

Strider 1 Trigger: Sin tener que preguntarlo. ¡Ataquemos! Strider 1, atacando.

Cyclopus 1 Wiseman: Cyclopus 1, atacando.

Strider 2 Skald: Strider 2, atacando.

Cyclopus 3 Fencer: Cyclopus 3, atacando.

Viendo como sus amigos empezaron también a atacar, los dos imitaron sus respuestas.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: Gryffindor, atacando.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: Ravenclaw, atacando.

Los Eruseanos en cambio, vieron que fueron dados por sorpresa.

Flota de Ersuea: A todos los barcos: ¡Prepárense para el ataque aéreo! ¡Hundan cualquier idiota quien se atreva a enfrentarnos!

Cyclopus 2 Count: ¡Ya están disparando! Piensan que nos pueden hundir.

Cyclopus 1 Wiseman: ¡Vuelen bajo o tírense en picada para evitar sus disparos cuando se acercan! Eso va también para ustedes dos.

Harry vio que los barcos empezaron también a apuntar no solo a los equipos de Strider y Cyclopus, sino que a él y a Cho, entonces los dos aceleraron para evadirlos y este cambio su armamiento a los RKT para disparar hacia un Aegis.

AWACS Longcaster: ¡Gryffindor 1 lanzo unos cohetes!

Vio que sus cohetes dieron efecto contra al Aegis, pero solo daño a las defensivas, pero vio que el barco seguía en pie, hasta que Cho se lanzó en picada para disparar dos misiles, hundiéndolo. Ella volvió a tomar el vuelo para no estrellarse.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: ¡Objetivo destruido!

AWACS Longcaster: ¡Bien! Solo queda el 50% de la flota. ¡Continúen!

Flota de Erusea: ¡Sufrimos impactos críticos! ¡No podremos avanzar!

AWACS Longcaster: El portaaviones enemigo acaba de lanzar cazas.

Strider 1 Trigger: ¡Gryffindor, Ravenclaw! ¡Prevengan el lanzamiento de cazas!

Los dos vieron al gran barco que lanzaba varios Su-33 preparados para el combate. Al ver que uno llegaba hacia Harry, Cho lanzo dos proyectiles regulares hacia el hostil, provocando un derribo y haciendo que el puente no pueda lanzar aviones, bloqueando el paso.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: ¡Harry, vamos allá!

Este dio una sonrisa y acelero contra el portaaviones, quien este reacciono con múltiples ráfagas de CIWS.

AWACS Longcaster: Cuidado con los defensas chicos. Esos pueden arrasarlos por un segundo.

Harry de nuevo lanzo varios cohetes contra las defensas del barco, que provoco unos severos daños hacia los cañones.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: ¡Ahora Cho!

Esta lanzo otro misil anti-barco que impacto bien fuerte hacia el portaaviones, causando que este sufriera daños graves.

Portaaviones de Erusea: ¡Maldición, hemos recibido daños críticos! ¡ABANDONEN EL BARCO!

AWACS Longcaster: Buen trabajo. Ahora la flota esta hecho en llamas.

Cyclopus 2 Count: Creo que hundimos a todos los barcos, pero es imposible decirlo por el humo.

Cyclopus 1 Wiseman: Count, estate alerta. Todavía falta dos barcos. Trabaja por el radar y los números.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: Cho, sígueme.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: Recibido líder.

Los dos se posicionaron para tirar dos RKT hacia la Fragata, quien no pudo soportar todo el daño.

AWACS Longcaster: Bien, solo queda uno. No pierdan el ritmo.

Harry lanzo otro de los LASM para hundir al Aegis que estaba ya sin defensas.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: Otro objetivo destruido.

Strider 1 Trigger: Buen trabajo los dos. Al parecer ya están agarrando el sentido al vuelo.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: Tuve experiencia en volar, pero con escobas. Pero usar armas es mi primera vez.

Strider 3 Jaeger: Se cómo se siente. Yo también tuve dificultades para incluso usar el cañón. Pero luego, me adapte rápidamente.

AWACS Longcaster: No te preocupes Gryffindor 1. Con los frutos de la sabiduría, alcanzaras la victoria.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: Gracias.

Strider 4 Lanza: Cierto Trigger, ¿qué es lo que tienes en la cola… tres líneas… rasguños?

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: ¿Eh?

Los dos vieron a la Eagle de Trigger quien tenía en su cola esos rasguños.

Cyclopus 2 Count: Bueno, no me agradan. Parecen como líneas del pecado.

Cyclopus 4 Húxiān: ¿Líneas del pecado?

Harry y Cho querían explicárselo, pero Count decidió no querer hablar del tema.

Cyclopus 2 Count: Olvídalo.

Los dos quedaron confusos. ¿Porque no quería decirlo? Ya ellos sabían de su conversación, pero jamás preguntaban del tema de ello.

AWACS Longcaster: Bien, la flota acaba de ser destruida. Muévanse a las dos posiciones restantes.

Strider 1 Trigger: Vamos a tomar la plataforma marina, que está en el Norte.

Unidad Terrestre de Erusea 1: ¡Maldición, nos han pillado en el peor momento! ¡A todas las unidades, despeguen!

Cyclopus 2 Count: Va ser imposible derribar esa cosa. ¿Hay una forma?

Gryffindor 1 Harry: Espera un momento… Longcaster.

AWACS Longcaster: Habla.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: Tengo una idea. ¿Esa estructura tiene un núcleo en cada plataforma no?

Nadie dijo nada.

Strider 1 Trigger: ¿Cuál es tu idea?

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: Se lo que planea. Te sigo Harry.

Junto con Cho, los dos se acercaron a la plataforma donde examinaron bien la zona. Al querer probar la teoría, cambiaron sus armas a RKT donde dispararon el núcleo donde lograron destruir una plataforma.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: Bien, creo que encontramos el punto débil. ¡Acelera!

Los dos se alejaron de la plataforma antes de que el fuego antiaéreo los alcanzaba.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: ¿Ya lo captaron?

Cyclopus 1 Wiseman: Bien encontrado. Longcaster?

AWACS Longcaster: Subiendo la info. Hagan como Harry o Cho y hagan un sándwich.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: ¿Sigues con hambre aun?

AWACS Longcaster: Como le mencione antes Chang: Mi cabeza aun sigue nublada cuando tengo hambre.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: Vamos Cho. Deja que interprete su forma de vista.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: Entiendo. ¡Vamos Harry, tenemos a que preparar un gran sándwich!

Este solo fue a reírse ante ello y los dos comenzaron a repetir los ataques contra la plataforma, también con la ayuda de Trigger, Count, Wiseman y Lanza.

AWACS Longcaster: Así se hace pilotos, ya falta poner carne en el pan y ¡hamburguesa completa!

Cyclopus 2 Count: ¿No que iba ser un Sandwich?

AWACS Longcaster: Me alegra comer las dos cosas también.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: Bueno, al menos tiene un punto.

Cyclopus 2 Count: Lo que digan ustedes dos.

Harry y Cho se rieron ante ese comentario. Pero vieron al final como la plataforma iba cayendo poco a poco por los esfuerzos que hicieron.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: ¡Plataforma purgada!

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: ¡Así se hace! ¡Vamos!

Unidad Terrestre de Erusea 1: Mierda. ¿Dónde estará el puto escuadrón experimental?

Unidad Terrestre de Erusea 2: Supongo que estarán rezando. ¡Ahora sal de ahí y derríbenlos!

Gryffindor 1 Harry: ¿Escuadrón experimental?

Pero Jaeger le interrumpió la palabra.

Strider 3 Jaeger: Tengan cuidado los dos. No se sabe si ellos aparecerán tan repentinamente.

Cyclopus 1 Wiseman: Jaeger, nadie sabe que solo tu. Él fue quien se enfrentó a Mr X y vivió para contarlo.

Cyclopus 2 Count: Eso no es gracioso.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: Pero ustedes nunca se han enfrentado a una persona peor que ese Mr X.

Strider 3 Jaeger: ¿Enserio?

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: Se llama Lord Voldemort. Un mago tenebroso que asesino a los padres de Harry. También mato a uno de los campeones y mejores amigos de la casa de Hufflepuff. No fue el, pero si uno de sus seguidores.

El entiendo su frase. "Mejores amigos". Pero también recordó una cosa, Cho sentía aun sentimientos por él, a pesar que perdió a Cedric.

Strider 2 Skald: Se cómo se siente.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: Por ello yo con Harry creamos un grupo llamado E.D., quien tiene el propósito para entrenarnos, defendernos y luchar contra el mismo señor tenebroso con sus seguidores.

Cyclopus 1 Wiseman: E.D.?

Gryffindor 1 Harry: Ejercito de Dumbledore. O para Cho es Entidad de Defensa. Un grupo que tiene de objetivo aprender magia para defendernos de los Mortifagos y Dementores. En especial contra las artes oscuras.

Strider 4 Lanza: Supongo que fue un buen grupo.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: Es que nuestra escuela no nos dejó usar magia para defendernos, por miedo de que podríamos crear un ejército que este en contra del Ministerio de Magia. Pero daré detalles al llegar a la base.

Strider 1 Trigger: Exacto. ¡Cuidado Count! ¡Misiles!

Cyclopus 2 Count: ¡Los veo! ¡Persiguiéndoles!

Harry y Cho vieron múltiples contactos. Al verlos eran AV-88 y Su-35S.

Piloto de Erusea 1: Ahí están son los que atacaron la plataforma. ¡A por ellos!

Piloto de Erusea 2: En especial sobre esos pilotos con las Tres Líneas, el emblema de un León y del Cuervo. Esto no me gusta nada.

Strider 1 Trigger: Wiseman, ve con Skald, Fencer y Lanza contra la otra plataforma en el Suroeste. Nosotros distraeremos a los cazas de Erusea junto con el resto.

Cyclopus 1 Wiseman: Entendido. Vamos allá.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la ultima plataforma dejando a los 6 para divertirse contra los cazas.

Cyclopus 2 Count: ¡A por ellos muchachos! ¡Incluyendo a ustedes novatos!

Harry empezó a entablar duelo contra un F-15C, quien este intentaba despistarlo.

Piloto de Erusea 1: Tengo uno por detrás!

Este disparo sus cañones, causándole una inflamación en el fuselaje del Eagle Eruseano.

Piloto de Erusea 1: Oh mier- ***estática***

Strider 3 Jaeger: Gryffindor 1 acaba de derribar un bandido.

Piloto de Erusea 3: Han derribado a Noir 3! Skoll 7, ve a por los Eagles, yo me encargare del León.

Pero justo cuando iba a ponerse a su espalda, Cho estuvo siguiéndolo.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: No en mi vista.

Disparo otros dos proyectiles acabando contra el piloto.

Piloto de Erusea 2: Maldición.

Los dos se juntaron para acabar contra el restante F-15C de Erusea que aun temblaba por su vida.

Piloto de Erusea 2: Maldita sea, está atacándome!

Pero esas palabras no lo salvaron de dos proyectiles en una combinación de los dos.

Piloto de Erusea 2: Me han alcanzado! ¡Eyección! ***estatica***

Gryffindor 1 Harry: ¡Otro derribo!

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: ¡Bien!

AWACS Longcaster: Me información de Wiseman se ha cargado a la plataforma restante. Ya faltan unos minutos e iremos a casa.

Cyclopus 4 Húxiān: Buen trabajo Harry. En especial también a ti Cho. Supongo que si eran buenos después de todo.

Strider 1 Trigger: Exactamente.

Cyclopus 2 Count: ¡Lamento por los estos, pero tenemos compañía! 6 Su-35S, ¡Vector 0-9-0!

Cho reviso el radar y vio 6 contactos desde

Cyclopus 4 Húxiān: Hijos de puta. ¡Ahí vienen!

…

**Snider Top's, Noreste de Usea. 10 de Agosto del 2019. Clima: Soleado, Cielo Despejado. Hora: Tarde.**

Aparecían 6 Su-35S con colores mostaza, manchas en todo el cuerpo del Sukhoi, tenían un emblema de una serpiente mostrando su lengua.

'Al parecer los Snowbirds acaban de destruirlo todo.' Dijo uno de los pilotos.

'No me lo creo.' Dijo otro.

'No solo eso, están dos también quienes han derribado a una plataforma, tienen un emblema de un León y Cuervo.'

'Pues pondremos a prueba a esos dos. ¡Escuadrón Anaconda, a por ellos!' Dijo el líder.

Todos en alegría empezaron a interceptarlos.

…

Strider 1 Trigger: ¡Cuidado! ¡Misile!

Los dos reaccionaron a tiempo para esquivar los misiles para ver al escuadrón de Erusea aproximarse.

Escuadrón Anaconda: Muy bien, pondremos a prueba a ustedes dos. 5,6, distraigan a los Snowbirds. Yo y el resto iremos a por los dos desconocidos.

Vieron como los 4 Su-35S fueron contra Harry y Cho.

Strider 3 Jaeger: ¡Cuidado, el enemigo los está fijando!

Los dos reaccionaron rápidamente para ver a los Sukhois sobre sus narices.

Escuadrón Anaconda: ¡Es mío!

Harry vio que otro de los Eruseanos estaba en su cola. Intento despistarlo, pero este le disparo unas ráfagas que le dieron en el ala izquierda.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: ¡Me han dado!

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: ¡Aguanta!

Esta fue contra uno de los Su-35S quien andaba distraído contra Harry, sin pensarlo le dio varios disparos hacia los motores causando un gran humo, para luego disparar contra otros misiles y derribarlo.

Escuadrón Anaconda: ¡Mierda! ***estática***

Escuadrón Anaconda: 3 ha caído! 2, 4, distraigan al cuervo. ¡El León es SOLO mío! ¿Entendieron?

Pero lastimosamente el líder vio que ahora Harry lo tenía en su espalda.

Escuadrón Anaconda: ¡Cuidado Líder, tienes uno en tus seis!

Este intento despistarlo, pero Harry disparo sin pensarlo otros dos proyectiles haciendo que este le cayera uno.

Escuadrón Anaconda: ¡Mierda! ¡Me han dado!

Sin embargo, vio a Cho que lo derribo sin compasión.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: Buen intento. ¡Lo tengo Harry!

Gryffindor 1 Harry: Gracias Cho.

Pero vio que estaba en apuros. Vio un misil impactar a su amiga.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: ¡Me dieron! ¡Necesito ayuda!

Strider 1 Trigger: ¡Ravenclaw está en problemas! Harry haz algo!

Este vio su corazón latir.

Primero sus padres.

Luego ver casi perder a su Padrino en el ataque de los dementores.

La muerte de Cedric.

No podía permitir ahora ver a su amiga caer.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: ¡NO LA TOQUES BASTARDO!

Este acelero contra toda furia y fue contra uno de los perseguidores, quien sin pensarlo disparo varias ráfagas de cañón haciendo mucho daño en el ala derecha y después en los motores, haciendo que caiga al mar.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: ¡DEJENLA EN PAZ!

Disparo dos misiles quienes lograron derribar hacia el ultimo interceptor, quien no pudo aguantar el daño y cayó hacia el mar, chocándose.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: ¡CHO! ¿Estás bien?

Este vio al avión de su amiga en orden, pero botando un poco de humo negro.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: Estoy bien Harry… gracias.

Harry dio una sonrisa a su amiga. Sabía que le iba a proteger, no importa lo que pase.

AWACS Longcaster: A todas las unidades, aquí Longcaster. Todas las plataformas fueron destruidas. Operación completa, regresen a la base.

Todos se reunieron junto con los Dos Viper Zeros que regresaron triufantes.

Cyclopus 2 Count: Wiseman, creo que estos dos si lograron sobrevivir a la misión. Tienen lo que buscan.

Strider 3 Jaeger: ¿Cálmense sí? Solo fue su primer vuelo. Harry, Cho. No intenten ser los héroes. Queremos que vuelvan de una pieza, ¿entendido?

Gryffindor 1 Harry: Entendido.

Cyclopus 1 Wiseman: No se preocupen. Ellos aprenderán poco a poco.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: Así es. Le tengo toda la razón.

AWACS Longcaster: Bueno, al menos tengo una noticia para todos. Después de ver las plataformas destruidas, he decidido llamar un restaurante italiano para la base.

Cyclopus 2 Count: ¿italiano?

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: ¡Yo conozco eso! ¿Se los explico por el camino?

Strider 1 Trigger: Vale.

Los 3 escuadrones se fueron conversando en el camino, para intercambiar cosas que hay en el mundo de Strangereal y la de Harry. ¿No es un mal dia para un par de novatos no?

**Base Aérea de New Arrows, Este de Usea. 10 de Agosto del 2019. Clima: Nocturno, Cielo despejado. Hora: Noche.**

Al llegar la base de New Arrows, Harry y Cho fueron los que mas se alegraron y emocionaron por su primer día. Primero hundir a una pequeña flota, luego para hundir una gran plataforma y después, enfrentarse a unos cazas de un escuadrón intermedio. Pero el chico no pudo apartar de lo que veía de Cho, estaba asustada a pesar que su cara estaba con algo de emocion.

Harry: ¿Estas bien?

Cho: Si… pero era sobre lo que me iba a pasar…

No pudo más que abrazarla.

Harry: No tengas miedo… ando contigo…

Ella asintió con un poco de miedo, pero al final sonrió para no tener que llorar.

Cho: Gracias…

Al final los dos llegaron a la sala donde se fue a dar el desinforme. Ahí vieron a todos los de Strider y Cyclopus sentados, lo cual los dos se unieron para escuchar.

**(Musica: Ace Combat 7 OST – LRSSG Debriefing 1)**

AWACS Longcaster: La misión es un completo éxito. Hicieron mucho trabajo para explotar la fuerza naval de Erusea. Buen trabajo.

Trigger: ¿Ahora que va a pasar?

AWACS Longcaster: Gracias a esto, varios aliados que se quedaron atrapados en la costa oriental podrán salir sin problemas.

Count: Al parecer solo fuimos de señuelos.

AWACS Longcaster: No lo pienses mal. También había mucha gente que no podía arriesgase contra toda la flota sobre sus narices. Incluso podemos iniciar un paso para derribar el Pájaro Arsenal. Descansen cuando puedan.

Wiseman: Eso es todo, pueden irse.

Todos se fueron a la cafetería para comentar sobre el día.

**Despacho de Dumbledore, Hogwarts.**

Dumbledore: QUE?

No podía creerlo. En su despacho andaba Ginny Weasley, quien le informo sobre de la carta quien estaba dirigida hacia Cho.

Ginny: Si. Y esto posiblemente tenga la relación de la desaparición de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Cho.

Este no podía quitarse la cara de temor cuando leyó la carta. Sabía que estas letras podían leerlo un Mestizo, pero la curiosidad es: Quien pudo escribir esa carta?

Dumbledore: Gracias por esto Ginny. Por ahora, vete a tu habitación y no digas nada.

Ella asintió y se fue. Albus quedo examinando bien la carta junto con la escritura. No podía creerlo. ¿Porque enviarían una carta hacia un estudiante de Ravenclaw para luego entregar un pergamino hacia Harry?

Esto iba mal. Recordó los eventos del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Tenia que averiguar los responsables de esto.

Y pronto.

_Continuara…_

_En "Otra carta, una historia y un amor."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aquí esta, Fleet Destruction, aka Operación Siren's Song. Ahora mismo pronto en el capítulo hare también sobre las revelaciones de esa carta, junto con Harry contando información de su mundo y… un beso, pero no diré las razones de quienes. :)**

**¡Nos vemos pronto para en otro capitulo! Y recuerden dejar reviews, y nada de Avada Kedavra porque tengo una carta de uno y no me atrevo a usarla :D**


	5. Otra carta, una historia y un amor

**HARRY POTTER: SKIES UNKNOWN.**

**Un fanfic crossover de Harry Potter y Ace Combat.**

**Las notas de autor estarán al final del capítulo. Disfrútenlo y dejen reviews.**

**Capítulo 3: Otra carta, una historia y un amor.**

**Despacho de Dumbledore, Hogwarts.**

Severus Snape estaba un poco en shock sobre esa carta. Nunca pudo creer de como una carta de un desconocido pudo llegar hasta luego por Harry Potter. Sin embargo, como era Mestizo, pudo adivinar bien quien escribió esa carta.

Snape: Al parecer era de un Slytherin quien la escribió. Conozco bien este tipo de escritura.

Dumbledore: ¿Pero no sabes que contenía adentro?

Snape: No. Pero iré averiguando quien es el responsable de este acto insolente. Y cuando lo encuentre, lo llevare ante mi despac-

Pero, sin embargo, Minerus llego con cara de malas noticias.

McGonagall: Dolores Umbridge desapareció.

Snape/Dumbledore: ¿Qué?

Esta tenía una carta en sus manos. Sin pensarlo Snape la agarro y vio otro mensaje.

_Para: Minerus McGonagall._

_Entrégale esto a la profesora Dolores Umbridge._

_De: ?_

Volvió a quedarse en shock. Primero fue dirigido contra uno de Ravenclaw, ahora hacia la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Esto iba de mal en peor. No podía perder tiempo.

Snape: Me iré Dumbledore. Tengo que confirmar una cosa.

Este con un temperamento bajo, se largó a investigar sobre esto.

**Base Aérea de New Arrows, Este de Usea. 10 de Agosto del 2019. Clima: Nocturno, Cielo despejado. Hora: Noche.**

Harry y Cho nunca habían visto una fiesta como esta. Habian mucho personal, entre ellos soldados, pilotos, oficiales y hasta los escuadrones Strider y Cyclopus, todos celebrando e incluso comiendo la comida italiana de Lucas menciono.

Harry: Parece como mi banquete de primer año.

Cho: Igualmente…

Vieron desde lejos a Trigger y Count hablando con Húxiān y Wiseman. Ellos se unieron tan pronto de que se unieron a la fiesta. Vieron varios platos de mucha pasta, incluyendo hasta pizza.

Trigger: ¡Harry! Cho!

Cho: ¿Vaya… eso es comida italiana?

Wiseman: Exacto. ¿Quieren espagueti?

Los dos aceptaron y recibieron plato para cada uno. Empezaron a comerla tan pronto que empezaron a olerla.

Count: Whoa! Parece como si hubieran no tenido hambre desde unos minutos.

Húxiān: Déjalos Carl. Se cómo es tener hambre y comer algo que no has visto desde siglos.

Wiseman: Si… y además que les tenemos una noticia especial.

Harry dejo de comer su plato para escucharlo.

Wiseman: Los dos serán ascendidos para el rango de Sargentos.

Harry: ¿Enserio?

Wiseman: Si. Al ver su destreza y encima que se enfrentaron contra un escuadrón de Erusea, la Oficina de Estado Mayor ha querido ascenderlos de manera personal.

Este sonrió al ver su día de suerte.

Count: Otra cosa. Como vimos que el Viper Zero de Cho está en malas condiciones, le daremos otro avión para la siguiente misión.

Cho: ¿Enserio?

Húxiān: No queremos verte que te estrelles contra un avión malogrado, así que tendrás un Mig-29 Fulcrum para la siguiente operación.

Cho: Gracias.

Trigger: Bueno, a seguir continuando con la charla de antes. Harry, dijiste sobre Lord Voldermort y sus secuaces.

Harry: Eso. Ya, permítanme que lo explico.

Explico acerca de su infancia. Perdió a sus padres por causa de que Voldermort fue a su casa después de que Peter Pettigrew revelara la posición donde vivían (ya que él era el guardián en ese momento incluso era un secuaz del señor Tenebroso) pero cuando lo iba a asesinar, su hechizo termino rebotando hacia él, causando de que Voldermort fuera destruido, pero Harry recibió su cicatriz en la frente. Luego de los intentos de tomar Hogwarts como tener la Piedra Filosofal, hasta tomar la Cámara Secreta, pero el interfirió sus planes junto con Ron y Hermione; tuvo que necesitar a Colagusano (el apodo de Peter) para revivir y después usar la copa de los Tres magos como un Traslador hacia el comentario, para revivir y poder recuperar de sus cenizas. El y Harry tuvieron un duelo, pero el sobrevivió para contarlo.

Al terminar de explicar, vio la reacción de los cuatro.

Trigger se quedó en shock. Al escuchar su historia, sintió cuanta pena de ver como un mago quería matarlo por razones desconocidas. Ver como desde un asesinato de sus padres, hasta intentos de resurrección para sus propios motivos.

Count no dijo nada. Recordando de como mencionaron a Mr X, no tenía nada de miedo, pero al escuchar lo de Voldemort, estaba temblando.

Wiseman sintió pena por el muchacho. También al igual que Trigger, se quedó en shock de como un joven de 15 años pudo vivir para contarlo.

Húxiān no podía creer de todo esto. Pensó que la historia de un mundo mágico era imposible de creerse, pero al ver sobre su cicatriz, y todo lo que el chico tuvo que tomar, no podía significar lo que es una gran carga de dolor para Harry.

Harry: Hasta ahora el sigue vivo, y tuve que vivir estas experiencias.

Wiseman: Hablaron sobre Mortifagos y Dementores en la misión, ¿que son?

Harry iba a explicarlo, pero Cho decidido hacerlo.

Cho: Yo lo hago Harry.

Esta dio explicación sobre los Mortifagos. Ellos fueron los secuaces de Voldermort, con su intención de llevar a cabo los planes siniestros del señor Tenebroso y el plan de matar a Harry. Los Dementores primero fueron guardianes de Azkaban, pero lastimosamente se turnaron al bando del mismo señor.

Húxiān: Hijo de puta.

Count: Bien, al ver que no podía con sus propios súbditos tuvo que llevar también más traidores. ¿Escoria de mago que no puede luchar con su propio ejército eh?

Trigger: Espero que cuando regresen, puedan derrotarlo.

Harry: Exacto.

Cho: Eso es lo que haremos.

Todos sonrieron al ver un coraje en sus palabras. Pero luego miraron a Lucas con un gran pastel de Chocolate.

Harry: Dios…

Cho: Es enorme…

AWACS Longcaster: ¡Es un pastel… para la cumpleañera Hul-Xin!

Al ver a Húxiān con una alegría, todos le aplaudieron sobre su cumpleaños.

Harry: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Hul!

Cho: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Trigger: Vaya, al parecer alguien no dormirá esta noche.

Ese comentario causo varias risas ante todos, quienes no podían controlar ese deseo de comer un gran pastel.

AWACS Longcaster: En fin, disfruten del pastel… y no lo devoren todo o terminaran con el estómago hinchado.

Este se retiró para dejar con el pastel frente a todos. Harry y Cho tomaron un pedazo y lo terminaron devorándolo por segundos.

Al menos un tiempo especial con mucha gente.

**Sala de Slytherin, Hogwarts.**

Snape estuvo de furia cuando entro hacia la sala común y vio fijamente a Draco.

Snape: Malfoy.

Draco: ¿Eh?

Snape: Quiero que vengas conmigo a la sala de pociones. Ahora.

Este lo agarro de la mano y lo llevo hacia la sala de pociones.

Draco: De que quiere hablar.

Snape: De esto.

Este saco dos cartas quien este se quedó en shock. Algo le iba a caer.

Snape: ¿Que le hiciste a Potter y a la Dolores?

Draco: Nada.

Snape: ¡Dilo!

Este quiso zafarse, pero luego le agarro el cuello y saco una poción que nadie lo tendría. El_ Veritaserum_.

Snape: Entonces no me queda opción que esto.

Draco: ¡Se lo juro! ¡No sé de lo que dice! ¡Suéltame!

Pero en medio de sus gritos, este le dio una gota que cayó en la boca de Draco.

Snape: Ahora dime. Que hiciste con Harry Potter.

Draco: yo… yo… recibí unas cartas de parte de un desconocido.

Snape: ¿Y?

Draco: Tenia… de objetivo… a Harry Potter… a Dolores Umbridge… a… otro más…

Snape: ¿QUIENES?

Draco: A…. a…. Ginny…

Se dio cuenta de todo lo que paso.

Draco era el responsable de las cartas.

Snape: ¿Y dime quien era ese desconocido?

Draco: Tenia… ojos… negros… lentes… una capucha bien extraña…. Pelo negro…. Piel oscura….

Snape: ¿Eh? ¿NO FUE VOLDEMORT?

Draco: Volde….mor…t…no puede ser…. El…..no tendría…. Poder para eso….

Este quedo en shock. Al final decidido dar concluido todo.

Snape: Bien… Cien puntos para Slytherin. Y quiero que te vayas a tu cuarto EN este momento. Ya hablare contigo más tarde. ¿ENTIENDO?

Draco: Si….

Snape: VETE.

Y el pelo blanco corrió rápidamente sin tener que probar más la ira de Severus.

Snape: ¿Hmmm… un desconocido…? Y como es que…

Seguía pensando mientras iba a por el despacho de nuevo para informar sobre esto.

**Base Aérea de New Arrows, Este de Usea. 11 de Agosto del 2019. Clima: Soleado, Cielo despejado. Hora: Mañana.**

Harry aún estaba dormido desde su cama aun recuperándose de esa gran fiesta que celebraron. Al despertarse se decidido ir a por el baño a limpiarse la cara y luego ir a por las duchas. Al terminar decidido ir a los hangares.

Para su sorpresa, vio que el avión de Cho había cambiado. Era un Mig-29 Fulcrum, con los colores de la casa de Ravenclaw, su número 004 y el emblema del cuervo.

Cho: ¡Harry!

Esta vio a su amiga despierta con una sonrisa.

Harry: Hola Cho. Estuve viendo tu nuevo avión.

Cho: Oh…

Ella observo bien detallado el Fulcrum, cosa que le dio una sonrisa.

Cho: Es hermoso…

Harry: Si…

Pero ella volteo a ver a Harry.

Cho: Harry… puedo decirte algo…

Harry: Dilo.

Cho: ¿Tu… me amas?

Esto dio un golpe de gracia. Recordó que ella estaba aun con los eventos de lo que paso con Cedric y viceversa. Tenía que terminar esto.

Harry: Cho…

Intento calmarse con todo… pero recordó una cosa.

Harry le gustaba a Cho.

Si no lo hacía, podía dejar a ella entre lágrimas y tristeza, cuando perdió a Cedric.

No podía más.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Harry: Yo… si…

Tomo firmeza y dio un paso adelante.

Harry: Te amo Cho.

Ella quedo en lágrimas. No pudo más que contemplar con una sonrisa. Cho también dio una sonrisa mientras que Harry le empezó a limpiarle la cara.

Cho: Harry….

Cho dio un paso adelante para luego, con sus labios, chocar con los de Harry.

Lo había besado.

Harry besándose con Cho.

Luego de unos minutos, se separaron.

Cho: Harry… quería confesarte algo.

Harry: Dilo.

Cho: Se que me viste en el baile de navidad con Cedric… que luego estuviste de celos con ello… y luego en el torneo de los Tres Magos… viste de nuevo con un poco de celos cuando me rescato de nuevo el… Intenté incluso querer hablar contigo, pero no podía… yo…

Se quedo sin palabras. El también sentía culpabilidad de estar en rabia y celos. Incluso recordó de cuando ella quería acercarse a él para hablar, no tenía elección que irse o no decirle nada.

Harry: Perdóname…

Cho: No… era yo también… quien…. tiene que disculparse. Si… sabía que… tenías sentimientos…. por mí. Yo también te hubiera aceptado… pero…

Este la abrazo para calmarla.

Harry: No es tu culpa… El destino… nos juega una mala pasada.

Cho: Lo se… lo se…

Ella aun lloraba en el pecho de Harry, quien este no pudo más que acariciar su pelo. Aun podía escuchar todo lo que repetía.

Harry: Estoy contigo Cho. No voy a permitir que nadie nos separé y también le prometí una cosa con Cedric.

Cho: ¿Cual…?

Harry: Que el… podría estar contigo sino… no hubiera tomado esa maldita Copa junto el… podría estar feliz a tu lado… y yo… yo…

Pero el empezó a sufrir. Ella también vio un punto. Recordó que este también era frágil como ella. Pero más frágil. Cho intento calmarlo.

Cho: Harry… se cómo es lo que siente. Pero no podemos dejarnos vencer. Si dejamos atrás ese dolor, juntos podremos vengarnos de lo que nos hizo Voldemort a ti y a él.

Aun vio que este sufría, pero ella tuvo que usar su carta de triunfo. Y era sobre la verdad con Cedric.

Cho: Además… Cedric no era más que un amigo.

Lo que saco de su depresión y dejándolo confuso.

Harry: ¿Enserio?

Cho: Si. Además de que era el mejor campeón durante el Torneo, este también era un poco desagradable. Antes de las pruebas, los veía con varias chicas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, quienes no paraba de darles abrazos, besos en la mejilla, querer hablar con el… me sentí desagradable de ello, y no podía incluso estar con él, hasta lo siguieron en nuestra cita de Hogsmeade. Pero en la segunda y última prueba, no paraban seguir más admiradoras hasta que uno de su grupo de casa lo beso en los labios. Iba ser mi primer beso con él, pero no. Me hizo sentir en rabia ante ello y rompí con él.

Se quedo en shock acerca de ello. No podía creerlo. Pensó que Cho ya estaba enamorado de Cedric, al escuchar el testamento de Cho, vio que tampoco ella disfruto, sobre todo.

Cho: Es por eso que quería estar contigo… también vengarme de nuestro mejor amigo… y de hacerte feliz también.

Una sonrisa le dibujo a Harry en su rostro… y le salía lágrimas. Esta no pudo más que darle un abrazo y calmarlo.

Cho: ¿Te sientes mejor?

Harry: Si…

Cho: Ahora juntos intentaremos volver a casa y luchar contra Voldemort, no importa lo que nos pase, ¿entendido?

Harry: Si.

Cho: Ese es mi Harry.

Ella dio otro beso en los labios, cosa que él lo disfruto. Después se separaron para sonreír entre los dos.

Cho: ¿Ahora… quieres salir conmigo?

Se puso con las mejillas un poco rojas. Pero el tomo el valor de aceptarlo.

Harry: Lo acepto.

Y los dos salieron con la felicidad y amor restaurados.

**Sala de Menesteres, Hogwarts.**

Por la noche, todos los de la E.D. fueron reunidos de nuevo por Ginny Weasley en la misma sala, además de que Harry no estaba, tomo el mando del grupo.

Ginny: Tengo algo que decirles.

Hannah: ¿Cuál?

Marietta: ¿Es sobre Cho?

Ginny: No, pero hoy día me llego un pergamino.

Todos se quedaron en shock. No podía creer de lo que decía.

Luna: ¿Sí? ¿Y qué es?

Roger: ¿Que dice el pergamino?

Ginny: No lo sé… esperen…

Ella lo abrió el pergamino y lo empezó a leer. Sin embargo, sintieron algo sobre sus pies.

Fred: Oigan, ¿qué es eso de abajo?

George: ¿NO ES UN AGUJERO?

Todos empezaron a temerse, vieron abajo que había un agujero agrandándose y succionando a todo lo que veía.

Zacharias: ¡CORRAN!

Colin: A DONDE, ESA COSA- AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Nadie podía salvarse de ese agujero. Todo se succionaba hacia abajo. La última que fue succionada fue Ginny, quien al final encontró la respuesta que buscaba.

Ginny: ¿Así que ese pergamino llevo a Harry eh? ¡Pues veremos donde anda!

Esta se dejó tragar por el hoyo, que al final desapareció.

No había nada en la sala de Menesteres.

Pero en la puerta, de la entrada, Snape junto con Dumbledore, Minerus, Moody, y Tonks entraron para detener lo que se iba pasar, pero era demasiado tarde.

Todos se quedaron en shock.

Ahora perdieron al resto de los alumnos.

_Continuara…_

_En "Reunión, Unión y Preparación."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Un capítulo más e iremos a por Dragon Breath. En fin, ahora con Harry y Cho juntos, ¿podrán este romántico dúo intentar regresar vivos de esta? Eso lo veremos pronto.**

**Por ello no solo me enfocare en hacer UA en Ace Combat, también en Harry Potter, porque en ese momento Cho tenía una relación con Cedric, antes de que este muriera y fuera con Harry Potter. Y pronto les revelare porque Umbridge desapareció, pero no daré detalles en ese momento.**

**Ahora me enfocare con Count y Húxiān. Pensare también ahora con quien emparejare a Trigger… pero eso será en secreto.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Dejen reviews de esto y por favor nada de Avada Kedavra porque tengo la carta de UNO y no me atrevo a usarla PORFAVOR :)**


	6. Reunión, Unión y Preparación

**HARRY POTTER: SKIES UNKNOWN.**

**Un fanfic crossover de Harry Potter y Ace Combat.**

**Las notas de autor estarán al final del capítulo. Disfrútenlo y dejen reviews.**

**Capítulo 5: Reunión, Unión y Preparación.**

**Stonehenge, Desierto de Hatties; Oeste de Usea. 16 de Agosto del 2019. Clima: Soleado, Cielo Despejado. Hora: Noche.**

Los escuadrones Strider, Seekers y Cyclopus fueron trasladados para la base personal de Stonehenge, una superarma abandonada por las Fuerzas Eruseanas durante la pelea contra la ISAF y esta facción misma, pero esta vez usado secretamente por el ejército Oseano.

En ello empezaron a aterrizar y prepararse para presentarse a la Major Deanna Sarah McOnie y al Comandante de Guerra Len Lehmann.

Harry y Cho aterrizaron en la base personal de Stonehenge, quienes también admiraron todo el lugar, incluso Marcus le menciono sobre la historia y todo lo que paso.

Harry: Es gigante.

Cho: Vaya… casi como nuestra escuela.

Count: Exactamente. Fue usado para detener asteroides, pero los Eruseanos cambiaron para hacerlo una superarma contra objetivos aéreos.

Harry: ¿Y cómo es que lo activaron?

Wiseman: Fue en secreto. Estamos averiguando sobre de que si Stonehenge pudiera derribar al pájaro arsenal.

Count: Y lo lograra, quiero decir, ¿esa cosa?

Cho: Tiene años de antigüedad… sería casi imposible.

Wiseman: Tengan fe, nuestros especialistas están usando un software para que esta cosa pueda disparar.

Harry: ¿Funcionara?

Trigger: Si, debería hacerlo.

Pero sin embargo vieron a Ron y Hermione con unas caras de sorprendidos.

Harry: ¡Chicos!

Ron: ¡Harry, ven! ¡No queras ver a lo que encontramos!

Hermione: ¡Y es algo serio, vamos!

Harry: ¿Que habrá pasado?

Cho: Quizás encontraron algo.

Wiseman: Vamos entonces.

Todos se fueron a donde iban Ron y Hermione. Al llegar, Harry y Cho se quedaron en shock. Vieron al grupo de la E.D., formado por alumnos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, confusos en este mundo.

Harry: Dios...

Cho: No puedo creerlo.

Trigger: ¿Estos… son tus amigos?

Harry: Si. La E.D.

Count: Bueno, saluden a sus amigos. Wiseman, iremos a averiguar de lo de Stonehenge.

Wiseman: Vale.

Harry y Cho corrieron hacia sus amigos quienes estos, reconocieron bien a Harry y Cho. Todos emocionados abrazaron a sus mejores amigos e incluso se amistaron rápidamente.

Fred: ¡Ahí están!

Marietta: ¡No lo puedo creer!

Angelina: ¡Pensé que ya esto se habían perdido!

Hannah: ¡Si esos son nuestros chicos!

De tantos abrazos y alegrías, al fin encontraron a Harry y Cho.

Ginny: ¡Harry!

Michael: ¡No pensé verlos acá! ¡Incluyéndote a ti Cho!

Cho: ¡Chicos!

Al final, todos dejaron tranquilos al dúo.

Hermione: Pensé que no los volveríamos a ver.

Anthony: De verdad, tampoco nosotros. Ya pensábamos que iba ser el fin del Niño que sobrevivió.

Ron: Oigan, paren los dramas. Almenos estamos juntos?

Fred: Exactamente hermano.

George: ¿Si, pero ahora como volvemos a casa?

Hermione: Lo averiguaremos pronto. Por ahora les dejare que cuente los detalles.

Esta explico acerca de cómo llegaron a este mundo, los eventos mismos de ello, sobre luego de que entraron a las Fuerzas de Osea, y a la vez de como Harry y Cho destruyeron una gran plataforma marítima en su primera misión. Todos quedaron atónitos.

Roger: No lo puedo creer.

Padma: Ando soñando.

Ginny: Yo sí creo. Pero no casi del todo.

Ron: Bueno, después lo entenderán, por ahora tendrán que acompañarme para explicar los detalles. Harry, Cho.

Estos asintieron y se fueron a reunirse con el resto del LRSSG, pero agarrados de la mano, quien un poco quedaron casi en shock.

Hermione: He visto eso o será…

Fred: ¿De qué Harry ya consiguió chica?

Katie: Awww…. Nuestro líder está en amor…

Todos sintieron un poco de risas y murmuros, pero Ginny quedo en tristeza. Vio que Harry estaba feliz.

Pero no con ella.

Sino con Cho.

Era como si algo le crujió el corazón.

Ron: ¿Eh, Ginny andas bien?

Esta despertó de sus instintos.

Ginny: Uh sí. Si.

Hermione: Bueno avancemos. Después les daremos todo para que se pongan al día.

Todos se fueron sin preguntar o huir a otro lado.

…

**Stonehenge, Desierto de Hatties; Oeste de Usea. 17 de Agosto del 2019. Clima: Nocturno, Fuertes Vientos. Hora: Madrugada.**

Harry y Cho llegaron para hablar con Wiseman, McOnie y Lehmann sobre la operación.

McOnie: Así que son ustedes los que hablaban los Oseanos. Los Sargento Harry Potter y Cho Chang no?

Harry: Hm uh.

Cho: Si.

Lehmann: Bueno, soy el comandante de Guerra Len Lehmann, y acá la Major Deanna Sarah McOnie, nuestra científica al mando.

Los dos se dieron la mano hacia los comandantes.

Wiseman: ¿Cómo va con el sistema?

McOnie: Un poco bien. Ahorita nos falta implementar el software y ya tendremos el proceso preparado.

Harry: ¿Y porque tienen que darle poder?

McOnie: Stonehenge se quedó débil después del bombardeo de la ISAF muchos años atrás. Pero hemos descubierto que un cañón aun respondía a pesar de los daños que se le ocasiono.

Lehmann: Sin embargo, nos costó unos días en tener repararlo en secreto.

Cho: ¿Por qué?

Wiseman: Erusea intento tomar estas instalaciones cuando la guerra estallo, pero nosotros logramos frenarlo por tierra. Sin embargo, termino en desastre para nuestras fuerzas en un 36%.

Cho: Que pena.

Lehmann: No lo sientas. Esos hombres se sacrificaron para intentar conseguir esta arma en nuestras propias manos.

Pero luego vieron la hora.

Wiseman: Wow, mejor vayan a descansar. Después hablaremos de este tema.

Los dos asintieron y se fueron a su habitación para descansar.

…

Harry ya empezaba a dormir a lado de Cho, quien está la invito para acostarse a su lado. Ya habían pasado unos días de que fueron una relación. Toda la base se alegró ante ello y también sus amigos que estaban con él. Cho pensó que su novio tenía interés con Hermione, pero se dio cuenta que eran solo amigos. También recordando sobre la publicación de Rita Seeker, Harry aclaro sobre el malentendido y que solo era "basura" publicada en el periódico. Eso aclaro la mente de la joven quien nada más dio una risita.

Harry: Que puedo hacer… todos me aman.

Cho: No te culpo. Ser quien mato a un mago tenebroso tiene sus desventajas. Pero tenía una pregunta.

Harry: ¿Sí?

Cho: ¿No tenías, aparte de mi… alguien quien más amas?

Harry: Cho. Yo cuando te vi por primera vez… te he siempre querido preguntar… si fueras mi novia.

Cho: Oh…

Ella dio otro beso a él (cosa que estaba acostumbrada), causando una sonrisa lo creara.

Harry: No era necesario.

Cho: Lo sé.

Pero acordaron que aún era la madrugada y no querían hacer problemas para mañana al levantarse. También tocaba a explicar a toda la E.D. de lo que estaba pasando.

…

**Stonehenge, Desierto de Hatties; Oeste de Usea. 17 de Agosto del 2019. Clima: Soleado, Cielo despejado. Hora: Tarde.**

Al día siguiente, Harry y todos sus amigos fueron al exterior de Stonehenge para explicar sobre la situación, de lo que está pasando y de cómo vivieron en los primeros días en este mundo. También dio detalles sobre la guerra entre Osea y Erusea, y de que participaron en una misión de derrotar a una Flota del bando mencionado, y de que también con Cho formaron el primer escuadrón de aire. También Ron y Hermione mencionaron que están en un mundo muggle y no hay uso de poderes mágicos para regresar su mundo.

Fred: ¿Entonces, no tenemos forma de regresar a casa?

Ron: Lamentablemente no.

Roger: ¿Entonces… estamos libres de Hogwarts por siempre?

Ginny: No tonto. Lo que significa que nos hemos ido a un mundo diferente.

Hannah: ¡Bueno, pero también no tendremos que estar en clases!

Todos también se emocionaron, pero Hermione dio una mala noticia.

Hermione: Aunque… también ahora estamos involucrado en algo peor.

Eso provoco que todos dejaran de celebrarlo.

Harry: Si. Quizás estamos fuera de Hogwarts y de la profesora Dolores e incluso de la presencia de Dumbledore, pero también estamos dentro de una guerra.

Nadie quería estar contento de ello, los cuatro iban a perder fe hasta que…

Trigger: Hey Harry! Y chicos.

Estos miraron en shock al piloto. Nunca habían visto a alguien con unos ojos azules y el pelo casi de Potter. También venía con su amigo Carl, cosa que menciono al grupo.

Count: Bueno, he oído sobre que querían intentar volver a su mundo… tengo noticias.

Trigger: La buena es que, en fin, hable con la Major y si intentaremos construir un aparato que intenten poder regresar a casa.

Todos se emocionaron.

Count: Pero también tendrán que apoyarnos. Sé que es difícil volver a casa, pero también esta guerra nos podría alcanzar a nosotros e incluso su vía de regresar a casa.

Antes de que alguien pudiera quejarse, Luna acepto.

Luna: Yo entrare entonces.

Nevillie: Iré yo también.

Al final, todos tomaron coraje. Si tenían que volver a casa, lo harán, pero junto con Harry y los extraños.

Ginny: ¡Cuenta conmigo!

Fred: Pues que se arme la fiesta. ¡También iremos!

Hannah: ¡Inclúyanme a mí!

Al final Harry accedió a ayudarlos.

Harry: De acuerdo.

Y en gritos de alegría, todos estaban listos para luchar en este nuevo mundo y por una razón que vale la pena intentar.

Cho: Sabia que iban a hacerlo.

Ron: Aun tenemos más ventaja.

Harry: Lo sé.

**Base Aérea Experimental de la EASA; Oeste de Usea. 17 de Agosto del 2019. Clima: Soleado, Cielo despejado. Hora: Tarde.**

Mihaly A. Shilage estaba aún sentado mirando el sol resplandecer, esperando para otro día de sus vuelos, pero recordó que su Su-30M2 termino dañado por el vuelo contra un piloto Oseano con Tres Líneas blancas.

Recordó sus habilidad, destreza, valentía, furia y paciencia contra el piloto. Sin embargo, no era rival para él. Este le adivinaba sus movimientos y veía varios misiles hacia sus narices. Este se sorprendió más.

Quería sentir más la adrenalina, el poder… pero no podía.

Schroeder: Mihaly.

El viejo miro a su científico, encargado de sus pruebas.

Mihaly: ¿Algunas noticias?

Schroeder: En efecto. Un oficial de Erusea acaba de dar una noticia sobre esto.

Este dio un papel donde se dio la noticia de frente.

**UNOS PAJAROS MIGRADORES, UN LEON Y UN AGUILA DESTRUYEN LA FLOTA NJORD Y LAS PLATAFORMAS MARITIMAS.**

Al ver extremadamente sobre esto, reviso la noticia. Vio que no solo estaba el mismo piloto con las 3 lineas, sino que había un avión con un emblema de un León y el otro quien estaba destruyendo con el emblema de un cuervo.

Mihaly: Espera…

Cuando vio esto, le dio unas visiones. Primero vio a una persona calva sin nariz… luego a Farbanti… después vio los emblemas de un León… de un Cuervo… y…

Schroeder: ¿Mihaly?

Este dio un dolor en la cabeza. No podía soportar ver esas visiones.

Schroeder: ¿Le pasa algo?

Mihaly: Es algo… como una especie de visión…

Schroeder: ¿Cuál?

Pero el dolor lo retorció más.

Schroeder: ¡Déjeme que traigo sus remedios! Aguanta.

Este se fue rápido a buscar sus pastillas para calmarlo. Pero luego Mihaly se recuperó de prisa.

Mihaly: ¿Que fue… eso?

Mihaly experimento visiones.

Pero unas visiones con una razón desconocida.

**Stonehenge, Desierto de Hatties; Oeste de Usea. 17 de Agosto del 2019. Clima: Soleado, Cielo despejado. Hora: Noche.**

Afuera ya estaban todos aun preparándose en dos días para la defensa de Stonehenge, quien estaba listo para disparar contra el pájaro arsenal. Afuera andaban reunidos todos, los estudiantes de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Soldados de la Fuerza Defensiva Terrestre de Osea, los escuadrones Striders, Cyclopus y Seekers.

Para los soldados, aun tenían que aguantar a los desconocidos, a excepción de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Cho. Para el servicio miltiar de Osea, algunos reclutas no paraban de pelear, eran casi incontrolables y peleaban; aunque a veces ellos seguían las ordenes sin importar. Pero con los desconocidos, era casi como un boxeo de ring de 1 asalto.

Harry: ¿Oigan… podrían un rato parar de hablar?

Todos se concentraron en Harry, quien ya dio la señal con Lucas y Seaner para dar el informe.

Wiseman: ¿Bien, todos están escuchando?

Afirmaron con la cabeza en una respuesta de sí.

AWACS Longcaster: Bien. Daré ahora los detalles. Nuestro contraataque estará listo para empezar, pero sin embargo tenemos un problema.

Este explico sobre los pájaros arsenales, junto con el rango desde Gunther Peninsula, y que aun estaban controlando los cielos con esas superarmas aéreas. Pero sin embargo explicaron que tenían ahora Stonehenge a la mano y explico también sobre los detalles. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts se quedaron asomados sobre el gran cañón, y de que ahora tendrían que usarlo para esos pájaros.

Fred: Y entonces esa cosa disparara hacia ese pajarraco blanco?

AWACS Longcaster: Exacto. Pero sin embargo nuestro Major tiene que confirmar si el cañon puede tener una oportunidad de disparar.

Ernie: ¿Y sino?

Wiseman dio una cara de pena.

Wiseman: Empieza a rezar.

Todos quedaron en shock.

AWACS Longcaster: Pero, en otras palabras, aun tenemos una oportunidad para hacerlo, si es que el cañón logra con éxito.

Recobraron la calma cuando escucharon eso.

AWACS Longcaster: La mala noticia es que ahora los Eruseanos nos han descubierto nuestros planes, y empezaran el 19 de Agosto el ataque hacia este lugar. Así que, para evitar problemas, haremos la operación por la mañana, en la misma fecha del comienzo.

Wiseman: Para ello tendremos tres puestos desde el Oeste, Sur y Este. Se llamarán Menhirs, donde serán los puestos de defensa de Stonehenge. Para ello queremos ver quienes ser los voluntarios para ello. Ron tomara el comando del Menhir 6, junto con los de Gryffindor.

Entonces Anthony Goldstein levanto la mano.

Anthony: Yo tomare la del sur.

Wiseman: De acuerdo, tendrás el control de Menhir 5 con los de Ravenclaw. ¿Algo más?

Ernie levanto también:

Ernie: Tengo la del Este, junto con mis amigos de Hufflepuff.

Wiseman: Vale. Entonces esta preparado. Solo tenemos una oportunidad. Fallar no es una opción. ¿Están listos?

Todos afirmaron o dijeron "sí." Entonces Lucas dio un aplauso corto.

AWACS Longcaster: A trabajar. Pueden retirarse.

Y todos se retiraron para ir a sus puestos. Harry y Cho se fueron junto con Trigger y Count para hablar.

Count: ¿De verdad esa cosa funcionara? Digo, tiene muchos años… y no creo que un estúpido programa pueda hacerlo.

Trigger: Es cuestión de paciencia y calma Carl. Se que lo logramos.

Harry: Si. ¿Que podría salir mal?

Trigger: Ninguna. Se que todos los haremos bien.

Cho: Exacto. Mis amigos también estarán al frente, queriendo apoyarnos.

Harry: Diras todos Cho. No solo los de Ravenclaw estarán ahí. Sino que también Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

Cho: Al menos no tendríamos que ver a esas escorias de Slytherin.

Count: ¿Por?

Este explico sobre lo de Slytherin, quienes eran ambiciosos y crueles, e incluso también sobre sus eventos contra Harry e intentar manipular a las demás casas contra Gryffindor.

Trigger: Patéticos. Su ambición los llevara a la muerte.

Cho: También digo lo mismo.

Count: Pero bueno, es hora de un almuerzo en la cafetería antes de ir a descansar. ¿Quieren venir?

Harry: Seguro.

Cho: Vale.

Los cuatro se fueron para dar una cena e ir a dormir.

_Continuara…_

_En "Aliento del Dragon."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Y ahora sí. Arrancamos para la misión de Stonehenge Defense. Además, las visiones de Milahy las pondré para el siguiente capítulo y del porqué le esta pasando. Incluso tendrá predicciones para las siguientes misiones del DLC.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Dejen reviews y nada de Avada Kevrada porque aun llevo la carta de UNO y no me atrevo a usarla :)**


	7. Aliento de Dragon

**HARRY POTTER: SKIES UNKNOWN.**

**Un fanfic crossover de Harry Potter y Ace Combat.**

**Las notas de autor estarán al final del capítulo. Disfrútenlo y dejen reviews.**

**Capítulo 6: Aliento del Dragón (Stonehenge Defense)**

**Stonehenge, Desierto de Hatties; Oeste de Usea. 19 de Agosto del 2019. Clima: Soleado, Cielo Despejado. Hora: Mañana.**

Uno de los cañones de Stonehenge estaba ya preparando su energía para disparar. Sin embargo, desde lejos se habían avistado varios tanques, APC, AA y SAMs junto con Mig-29 de Erusea para atacar la instalación.

Se iba a armar bien grande.

Mientras tanto, los grupos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban asustados. Era la primera vez que iban a combate, pero sin sus varitas mágicas. Sin embargo, Ron y Hermione dieron todo lo posible para la batalla, algunos fueron para controlar rifles, otros pistolas, y el resto con balas, botiquines de primeros auxilios e provisiones, por si las cosas iban al infierno.

….

**(Musica: Ace Combat 7 OST – Stonehenge Defense)**

En los cielos sobre de Stonehenge, estaban un Mig-29 y F-2 listos junto con los 8 F-15C. Harry cambio sus LASM y RKT con los HVAA y a la vez Cho uso los 4AAM para el combate. Sin embargo, Cyclopus y Strider conversaron con las F-15C, pero llevaban UGB junto con 4AAM.

Comandante McOnie: Atención, a todos los de apoyo aéreo y tierra. Ya estamos preparando para disparar, pero tenemos que necesitar un poco de tiempo si quieres disparar. Si lo consiguen, mi programa estará listo para acabar contra el pájaro arsenal.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: Entendido McOnie.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: Haremos lo posible para detenerlos. Lo prometemos.

Sub Mayor Lehmann: Gracias. ¡Muy bien soldados y reclutas! Tenemos una oportunidad para derribar a ese maldito pájaro, ¡así que todos tranquilos y hagan el trabajo bien hecho!

Cyclopus 1 Wiseman: Va ser una pelea feroz. No gasten armamiento por diversión.

Strider 1 Trigger: No te preocupes. Harry, Cho. Encárguense de la prioridad aérea, nosotros nos encargaremos de las fuerzas terrestres.

Cyclopus 2 Count: Así es. Nosotros defendernos tus amigos, así que preocúpense que los cazas no toquen a Stonehenge.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: Vale. Vamos Harry.

Al llegar a Menhir 6, ya vieron que la pelea empezaba. Strider empezó su primer recorrido de bombardero mientras que Harry fue a por uno de los Fulcrums enemigos.

Piloto de Erusea 1: Ahí vienen!

Piloto de Erusea 2: Noir 6,7. Nos encargaremos de esos Viper Zero y Fulcrum, el resto encárguense de los Eagles.

Sin embargo, Cho lanzo las primeras 4AAM hacia los cercanos Fulcrums quienes estos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ante el ataque sorpresa.

Piloto de Erusea 1: ¡Maldición, esto no estaba en mis planes! ¡A por ese degenerado!

Pero Harry se coló ante los dos Mig-29 y disparo varias ráfagas de cañón alcanzando al de la izquierda que no logro salir a tiempo

Piloto de Erusea 3: Mierda! ¡Voy a por ti!

Este giro para hacer un derribo de 180 grados, pero este en defensa disparo dos misiles regulares que alcanzaron hacia la cabina y el ala derecha. Harry esquivo a tiempo antes de que el caza destrozado lo chocara.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: Menhir 6 está a salvo.

Menhir 6 Ron: ¡Gracias Harry! Bien muchachos, tenemos descanso de 45 segundos. Así que todos hagan algo que no los aburra, pero no bajen la guardia.

Pero, sin embargo, se vieron más contactos.

Strider 3 Jaeger: ¡Estoy viendo más contactos al Vector 1-9-0!

AWACS Longcaster: Son bombarderos. ¡Stonehenge no sobrevivirá a esas bombas! Deténgalos.

Cyclopus 3 Fencer: Harry, ¡ve con tu amiga hacia los bombarderos! Nosotros tenemos la prioridad terrestre.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: ¡Vale!

Este se fue junto con Cho para detener a los bombarderos, que eran Tupolev Tu-95. Al alcanzarlos, se pusieron atrás para dispararles, pero vieron cañones defensivos en la parte de las espaldas que no lo dejaron.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: ¡AGH! ¿Que fue eso?

AWACS Longcaster: Los Tu-95 están con cañones anti-aéreos.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: Cho, ¡yo los distraigo! Derríbalos.

Harry se hizo de señuelo para que Cho pudiera derribar a los bombarderos sin que los dos tengan que sufrir daños en sus cazas.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: ¡Bombarderos fuera!

Strider 1 Trigger: ¡Así se hace! Mantengan a Stonehenge salvo.

Pero en el radar se vio después de arrasar los invasores de Menhirs 7, 4 A-10C.

Menhirs 7 Ernie: ¡Estoy viendo 4 voladores… quiero decir enemigos!

AWACS Longcaster: Son A-10C. Vector 0-1-0.

Strider 3 Jaeger: Si esos arrasan contra Menhir 7, va ser una catástrofe.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Defendámoslo mientras seguimos acá!

Los dos llegaron hacia los Thunderbolts quienes estos se condenaron por no traer escoltas.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: ¡Toma esto!

Esta lanzo varios misiles estándar contra los A-10 pero seguían volando.

Cyclopus 2 Count: Esos aviones tienen buena resistencia. ¡Usen los cañones!

Harry apresuro el tiempo usando los HCAA que logro en efectividad contra el grupo de cazas Eruseanos.

Menhir 7 Hannah: ¡Bien! Harry nos salvó!

Desde abajo estaban todos los de Hufflepuff gritando de alegría.

Menhir 7 Zacharias: ¡Gracias Harry! ¡Te debemos una!

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: Aun veo que estos tienen algo de fe.

Strider 1 Trigger: Lo sé. Les dije que los ayudaremos no importa de dónde son.

AWACS Longcaster: Maldición… perdón por la celebración, pero hay más contactos terrestres contra Menhir 6.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: ¡Ron! ¡Se aproximan contactos hacia su posición!

Menhir 6 Ron: Bien el descanso se acabó, ¡ahí vienen los Eruseanos!

Los tanques dispararon primero contra el puesto avanzado, quienes los chicos de Gryffindor empezaron disparar o tirar piedras contra los vehículos del enemigo. Hasta que vino Trigger junto con Lanza tirando UGBM hacia los Eruseanos y despejarlos.

Menhir 6 Fred: ¡Eh! ¡Gracias por la ayuda 3 líneas!

Strider 1 Trigger: De nada Menhir. Solo hago mi trabajo.

Menhir 6 George: Bueno, supongo que tenderemos otro descanso. ¿No es así?

Menhir 6 Ron: Si. Descansen un rato. Katie, atiende un rato a los heridos. Angelina, intenta revisar cuanta munición tenemos.

Menhir 6 Hermione: Ginny, pásame los primeros auxilios.

Menhir 6 Ginny: ¡Recibido!

Pero las cosas iban a tomar bien feas.

AWACS Longcaster: ¡Mas contactos! ¡Vectores 0-2-0 y 2-7-0!

Cyclopus 4 Húxiān: Maldita sea, acabo de cargar a un grupo y viene otro. Me estoy cansando.

Cyclopus 1 Wiseman: Aguanta con todo Húxiān. ¡El ejército de Osea y los amigos de Harry dependen de nosotros!

Vieron que se aproximaban Mirage-2000-5, eran 3.

Lider del Escuadrón Foudre: Bien equipo Foudre, tenemos que eliminar a tres líneas junto con los nuevos invitados.

Escuadrón Foudre: Recibido capitán.

Strider 2 Skald: Mierda. ¡Se aproxima otro escuadrón Eruseano!

AWACS Longcaster: Harry, Cho. Encárguense de los interceptores. Strider y Cyclopus tienen los objetivos terrestres.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: Vale. Vamos Cho.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: Entendido. Te cubro.

Los dos fueron a saludar a los Mirage quienes estos tomaron medidas defensivas. Pero Harry logro adelantarse contra uno y disparo 1 HCAA haciendo que el caza Eruseano cayera en llamas.

Escuadrón Foudre: ¡Maldición! Perdimos a 3.

Lider del Escudaron Foudre: ¡Este piloto es rápido!

Cho en otra parte, lanzo 2 proyectiles contra uno de los cazas para luego derribar al ultimo quien no pudo esquivarlo por solo un segundo.

Lider del Escuadrón Foudre: ¡Mierda, me está atacando! ¡Necesito ayuda!

Justo cuando ella iba a tirar varios proyectiles, Harry aprovecho la distracción para destruir al Mirage-2000 en el medio de la pelea.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: ¡Awww Harry, ese era mío!

Gryffindor 1 Harry: Lo siento Cho. ¡Te debo una, pero tenemos problemas en el Sur!

Se vieron desde lejos varios 6 Tu-160 Blackjacks con escoltas de Su-33.

AWACS Longcaster: ¡Mas invitados! Vector 2-0-0.

Cyclopus 3 Fencer: Está dando todo el ejército de Erusea.

Strider 4 Lanza: Gryffindor! Ravenclaw! ¡Encárguense de los aviones, aún tenemos prioridad terrestre!

Gryffindor 1 Harry: Cho, iré a por las escoltas. ¡Tu encargarte de los bombarderos! Stonehenge no sobrevivirá si una bomba cae hacia ello.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: ¡Vale!

Harry entro contra los cazas para distraerlos de sus puestos, asi ganando tiempo de que Cho logre derribar a los bombarderos con toda la munición que tenía, así devastando a los bombarderos.

Strider 1 Trigger: ¡Así se hace! ¡Mantengan Stonehenge a salvo!

Pero en Menhir 5, se avistaron varias explosiones.

Menhir 5 Luna: ¡Fuego!

Menhir 5 Michael: ¡Maldición, vimos varias explosiones! ¡Pero todos andan bien!

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: ¿Que paso?

Menhir 5 Michael: ¡Sentimos varias explosiones! ¡No detectamos a tiempo!

Pero Longcaster consiguió ver a los responsables.

AWACS Longcaster: He avistado a un grupo de especialistas con Lanzadores de Cohetes desde el Suroeste. Al parecer están atacando desde lejos.

Mehir 5 Luna: ¡Nos estamos retirando! Tenemos algunos heridos.

Cyclopus 1 Wiseman: Entendido. Han hecho lo que pueden hacer. ¡Retírense!

Harry se dirigió rápidamente contra los especialistas (nada más que 4 vehículos) y disparo con los cañones para derribar a toda la unidad.

AWACS Longcaster: Los especialistas fueron derribados. Buen trabajo. Mantengan aun a Stonehenge a salvo.

Strider 1 Trigger: Buen trabajo Harry. Se que podremos ganar a esto. ¡Sigan!

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: Sigue Harry. ¡Aún tenemos otros contactos!

Se vio desde el Sureste otros bombarderos.

AWACS Longcaster: 2 Tu-160 y 3 Tu-95! Vector 2-8-5. Ese debe ser el grupo último de los bombarderos. ¡Intercéptenlos!

Strider 3 Jaeger: Sigan defendido. Nosotros aún tenemos a Stonehenge desde la vía terrestre.

Pero, sin embargo, se vieron 3 contactos desde lejos.

AWACS Longcaster: ¡Espera… 3 contactos desconocidos! ¡Vector 2-9-0! 3 Su-33!

Cyclopus 2 Count: Oseanos o Eruseanos?

AWACS Longcaster: ¿Un momento… que está pasando? ¡Están fijando a la escolta Eruseana!

Piloto Eruseano: ¿Desconocidos en mi espalda? Pero que-

…

La escolta fuera derribada rápidamente contra los Sukhois que se aproximaban. Los colores eran casi de Verde oscura con manchas de plomo, junto con una emblema de serpiente con un escudo.

'Pura escoria sangre sucia. No son rivales para la casa de Slytherin." Dijo el que estaba al frente.

'Exacto Malfoy. ¡Estas pestes no son rivales para la casa de Slytherin!' Exclamo otro.

'Claro Crabbe. ¡Vamos a por el resto de esos inútiles!'

Los tres fueron a toda velocidad contra Stonehenge.

…

AWACS Longcaster: ¡Los Su-33 han derribado a los bombarderos y escolta de Erusea!

**(Musica: Ace Combat 2 – Fire Away)**

Esto dejo alerta a todos.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: ¿Qué?

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: ¿No son refuerzos?

Cyclopus 1 Wiseman: No pueden ser aliados. Harry, Cho! Encárguense de los desconocidos, Escuadrón Strider; apoyen a los dos.

Strider 1 Trigger: Entendido.

Los 6 empezaron a entablar un duelo contra los Sukhois. Sin embargo, Harry en shock examino bien el avión de sus oponentes. Tenían colores Verde y Plomo, encima conocía bien el emblema de la serpiente. Eran de Slytherin.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: Que? Longcaster, que están haciendo el bando de Slytherin en este mundo! ¡Encima no tienen bandera de Osea o Erusea!

AWACS Longcaster: Pero qué demonios-

Strider 2 Skald: ¿Emblema de un reptil? Parece que esto no es casi nuevo.

Strider 3 Jaeger: Preocupémonos de ellos primero. Después hablaremos de esto.

La pelea empezó cuando uno de los Su-33 lanzo varios misiles hacia Cho, quien esta empezó a evadirlos rápidamente con las bengalas. Trigger y Lanza dispararon contra uno de los Sukhois quien este boto humo en la parte derecha.

Strider 1 Trigger: Uno de los Sukhois está dañado. Quedan dos.

AWACS Longcaster: ¡Presionen el ataque! Se que lo tienen.

Harry empezó a interceptar a uno de los de Slytherin quien este volteo e dio varias ráfagas de cañón hacia su ala izquierda y cola, causando que este tuviera daños leves.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: ¡Mierda!

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: ¿Harry, estas bien?

Gryffindor 1 Harry: ¡Me acaba de dar… AGH!

Este siguió al responsable de esto para tirarle un HCAA que logro atinarle en su ECM lo cual lo termino dañándolo.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: ¡Toma eso!

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: ¡Así se hace Harry! ¡Buen tiro!

Strider 1 Trigger: Hahaha! Como se siente eh hijo de puta?

Los tres Sukhois desparecieron de los radares, pero en la radio se escucho algo familiar que Harry y Cho reconocerían.

Slytherin 1 Draco: ¡Maldita sean Oseanos de mierda! ¡VAN A MORIR! ¡Incluyendo a esa sangre sucia de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw!

Esto dejo a un hueco a los dos.

Strider 1 Trigger: ¿Que?

Gryffindor 1 Harry: Malfoy…

AWACS Enemigo: ¿Oye Draco, que demonios estás haciendo?

Cyclopus 3 Fencer: ¿Oigan, he escucho algo?

Strider 1 Trigger: No… también lo escuche.

Los tres sin decir más, aun se retiraban del espacio aéreo.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: ¡No los veo en el radar! Longcaster, necesitamos confirmación.

AWACS Longcaster: Al parecer desaparecieron en el radar. No podemos confirmar las posiciones.

Strider 2 Skald: Ese bastardo estaba usando los canales de Osea. ¡Es un canal militar encriptado!

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: Entonces como…

Pero recibieron una transmisión de McOnie.

Comandante McOnie: Gracias escuadrones. Ya el programa esta listo para comenzar. ¡Preparen el cañón!

Menhir 6 Ron: Harry, todos los equipos se andan refugiando en Stonehenge. Así que cortaremos la comunicación.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: Vale.

Pero una alerta causo que las cosas iban a turnarse peor.

AWACS Longcaster: ¡Alerta a todos! ¡Estoy recibiendo un gran contacto visual… es el Pájaro Arsenal!

….

**(Musica: Ace Combat 7 OST – Dragon Breath)**

Se vio desde lejos de la base de Stonehenge, un gran avión blanco con 8 hélices (dos grandes y 6 de menor), junto con varios MQ-101 que habían despegado por completo y estaban dirigiéndose hacia el mismo cañón.

Al parecer era la hora cero.

…

Cyclopus 1 Wiseman: ¡Visión aclarada! ¡Pájaro Arsenal confirmado!

Cyclopus 2 Count: ¡Ahí vienen! ¡Cuidado!

Vieron como los drones se dirigían hacia los tres escuadrones mientras que estos pequeños empezaron a luchar contra ellos. Harry y Cho intentaron fijarlos por un rato, pero eran agiles e imposible de atinarles.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: ¡Maldición, son rápidos!

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: Igualmente. ¡No puedo ni siquiera ver sus movimientos!

Pero en medio de la pelea Skald estuvo siendo afijado por varios UAVs que lo dejaban en paz, hasta que un misil conecto con él y termino dañado su Eagle.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: ¡Le dieron a Strider 2!

Strider 2 Skald: Maldición, mi ala.

Cyclopus 1 Wiseman: ¡Skald, estabiliza tu avión y retírate!

Strider 2 Skald: Lo siento chicos. ¡Me retiro!

En otro lado, estaban preparando para disparar Stonehenge.

Comandante McOnie: ¡Cuando va el porcentaje!

Sub Mayor Lehmann: En 95%! 60 segundos para disparar!

Personal de Stonehenge (Ron): Luces en verde!

Personal de Stonehenge (Fred): La barra esta llena! ¿Significa que es la hora?

Sub Mayor Lehmann: ¡Espérense! 30 segundos!

Gryffindor 1 Harry: Fencer! ¡Cuidado, misil!

Cyclopus 3 Fencer: Mierda. ¡Me dieron! ¡Voy a saltar!

Fencer salto de su avión en un asiento eyector que se pudo visualizar, y el F-15C estallo en llamas por el daño sustraído.

Cyclopus 1 Wiseman: Longcaster, pide auxilio y rescate. Esto se está poniendo feo.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: ¡No aguantaremos más! ¿STONEHENGE, CUANTO FALTA?

Sub Mayor Lehmann: ¡15 segundos! ¡Cuenta regresiva ahora!

Personal de Stonehenge: Diez, Nueve, Ocho…

Sin embargo, otra voz venia con malas noticias.

Personal de Stonehenge (Hermione): ¡ESPEREN, CESEN EL CONTEO! ¡TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA!

Comandante McOnie: ¿Cuál?

Personal de Stonehenge (Ginny): Hay muertes afuera! ¡Muchas bajas!

**(Corte de música)**

Todos se quedaron petrificados. Al final vieron que las cosas se pusieron tensas.

Comandante McOnie: ¿Qué?

Sub Mayor Lehmann: Un momento… Vehículo de Reconocimiento, responda.

No había señal.

Sub Mayor Lehmann: Mierda. Tenía razón la Sargento Granger.

Comandante McOnie: Esos eran los ojos de Stonehenge… sin ellos… lo siento.

"NO!" Todos gritaron de terror ante esta situación.

Personal de Stonehenge (Fred): No podemos perder esta oportunidad… Lehmann! ¿Sabes otra alternativa?

Sub Mayor Lehmann: Espera… los ojos. Los sensores McOnie. Aún tenemos esperanza.

Comandante McOnie: No son confiables, pero…

Personal de Stonehenge (Angelina): Úsalos!

Personal de Stonehenge (Roger): ¡No importa si son confiables, inténtalo!

Gryffindor 1 Harry: ¿Que planean?

Strider 1 Trigger: ¿Creo que tendremos que pasar al plan B. Wiseman?

Cyclopus 1 Wiseman: Exactamente.

Cyclopus 2 Count: ¿Cuál?

Al final de dio un suspiro de la comandante.

**(Reanudación de la musica "Dragon Breath")**

Comandante McOnie: ¡ATENCION A TODOS! Hay cambio de planes. Vamos a usar el fuego directo contra Stonehenge. Pero antes derriben sus hélices centrales, una vez hecho la pájaro ira a lentitud.

En el radar se marcaron varios objetivos.

AWACS Longcaster: Trigger, Wiseman. Vayan a por esas hélices. El resto-

Pero Harry y Cho ya se lanzaron primero.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: Dejen eso a nosotros dos. Es nuestro turno.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: ¡Vamos allá!

El Fulcrum y Viper Zero se lanzaron rápidamente contra el Pájaro Arsenal, a pesar de que múltiples MQ-101 lo estaban siguiendo.

Strider 1 Trigger: ¡Oigan! ¡Que están haciendo!

Cyclopus 4 Húxiān: ¡No puedo creerlo… vuelvan acá muchachos!

Pero los dos no hicieron caso y dispararon varios misiles contra las dos centrales hélices del Pájaro, haciendo un montón de daño contra las dos hélices.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: ¡Dispárale!

Gryffindor 1 Harry: ¡Eso hago!

Tirando los últimos HCAA y 4AAM, lograron al fin neutralizar las hélices.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: ¡Bien! ¡Eso es todo!

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: ¡Hélices destruidas! Stonehenge, es su turno!

Todos quedaron boca abiertos ante la valentía de estos dos. Nunca habían visto a los nuevos destruir solo esas hélices.

Strider 1 Harry: No puedo creer los huevos que han tenido para esto…

Cyclopus 1 Wiseman: Tampoco tengo palabras para ello… ¡A todas las unidades, defiendan aun Stonehenge! Estaba en lo cierto Trigger. Ellos tienen un potencial.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: Gracias.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: Ahora terminemos con nuestro trabajo.

Strider 4 Lanza: ¡Agh, me dieron!

Strider 1 Trigger: Lanza, sal de ahí. ¡Ya no puedes hacer más!

Strider 4 Lanza: ¡Lo siento!

El F-15C dañado de Strider 4 se retiró del espacio aéreo.

Personal de Stonehenge (Michael): La barra está llena!

Comandante McOnie: ¿Luz verde?

Sub Mayor Lehmann: ¡Todo en orden! 30 segundos!

Personal de Stonehenge (Hannah): DISPAREN DE UNA VEZ!

Personal de Stonehenge (Ron): Dales tiempo Hannah! ¡No podemos arriesgar a que algo salga mal!

AWACS Longcaster: ¡Cuidado Cyclopus 4, misiles!

Pero vio que ella agarro dos misiles y caía en espiral.

Cyclopus 4 Húxiān: ¡Mierda, me alcanzaron! ¡Saltare!

Otro piloto salió del F-15C dañado en aire para soltarse en paracaídas.

Strider 1 Trigger: ¿Cuánto falta?

Personal de Stonehenge (Ron): 15 segundos!

AWACS Longcaster: No tenemos de otra. ¡DISPAREN!

….

Stonehenge empezó a dar sonidos del arma cargándose, donde cual estaba listo para disparar el pájaro arsenal.

'Preparen el conteo!' Dijo Ron.

'Diez… nueve… ocho… siete…'

'Ajusten el ángulo!' Ordeno Lehmann antes del conteo final.

'Cinco… cuatro… TRES… DOS…'

'Fuego!' Ginny presiono el botón.

'Ahora!' Dijeron todos.

'Dale maldita sea!' Rezo McOnie.

Al final, el cañón disparo con todo su poder hacia el Pájaro Arsenal, que en ese momento activo su APS pero era demasiado tarde. El fuego penetro el escudo y destruyo su centro nuclear, causando que el pájaro se dividiera en dos y cayera fuertemente a tierra, pero en zona segura.

Todo el mundo grito de alegría, incluyendo el personal de Stonehenge y hasta los pilotos que seguían vivos de la pelea. Ya habían derribado a uno de las superarmas de Erusea.

….

Cyclopus 2 Count: ¿Se acabo?

Gryffindor 1 Harry: Al parecer que sí.

Aun escucharon los últimos gritos de victoria.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: Si. El pájaro fue derribado.

Comandante McOnie: La misión fue un éxito. Al parecer la victoria va gracias a ti Lehmann.

Sub Mayor Lehmann: Al parecer quien gano fue los dos nuevos.

Personal de Stonehenge (Ron): Exacto. Esos dos han arriesgado contra ese pájaro. ¡Con ello contamos!

Strider 1 Trigger: Gryffindor y Ravenclaw… al parecer esta historia se vuelve real.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: ¿Cuál?

Cyclopus 1 Wiseman: Las garras del león y el águila. Gracias a ustedes estamos a la ofensiva.

AWACS Longcaster: Significa que más tarta para todos.

Strider 3 Jaeger: Te vas a comer todo es

AWACS Longcaster: Exactamente. Pero ya basta de comida. Ahora estamos para la ofensiva.

Los 6 pilotos se reunieron para ver el pájaro destruido, que ahora yace en la arena con todas sus partes destruidas y quemadas, junto con el MQ-101 que estaban protegiéndolo.

Cyclopus 1 Wiseman: Harry… Cho… ustedes tienen mis respetos.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: Solo hacemos nuestro trabajo.

Strider 1 Trigger: Pero de verdad. Pensé que no iban a hacer eso antes de nosotros.

Cyclopus 2 Count: En fin, ustedes dos. Felicidades.

Los dos sonrieron de alegría. A pesar que era su primera vez en este tipo de enfrentamientos, lograron derribar un gran pájaro que suponía una amenaza. Los dos juntos sin tener que preguntar o confiar las ordenes de un superior.

Ravenclaw 1 Cho: Cierto, ¿que pasara con tu avión?

Este miro que ahora el F-2 estaba botando casi humo, por la emboscada que hicieron los tres de Slytherin.

Gryffindor 1 Harry: Bueno, tendré que cambiarlo. No podre volar con esta cosa hecho a pedazos.

Strider 1 Trigger: No te preocupes. Te ayudaremos en eso Harry.

Harry nada mas sonrió. Al final, los dos fueron hacia la base de Stonehenge para descansar, celebrar y…. bueno. Buscar a sus amigos que también cayeron durante el asalto.

Pero también algo le preocupaba a Harry.

¿Cómo Malfoy y su pandilla llegaron también a este mundo?

_Continuara…_

_En "Expo City."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bueno, ahora una caída de Justice, ahora Osea preparara el asalto hacia Farbanti. Pero antes de eso iremos a por "Bunker Buster" para luego llegar con el arco de Alicorn, desde "Unexpected Visitor", hasta "Anchorhead Raid" y por último "Ten Million Relief Plan."**

**Pero ahora, no solo Malfoy y los de Slytherin estarán también en estos planes. Sino que Lord Voldemort tendrá importancia es este crossover, y si preguntaran que pasar con el escuadrón Sol y Rosa junto con los Conservadores… **

**Bueno, tendré planes de ver que podrán hacer contra esta amenaza, pero eso se revelara en los próximos capítulos.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! Dejen reviews y nada de Avada Kedavra que tengo una carta de uno y no me atrevo a usarla. :)**


	8. Expo City Pt 1

**HARRY POTTER: SKIES UNKNOWN.**

**Un fanfic crossover de Harry Potter y Ace Combat.**

**Las notas de autor estarán al final del capítulo. Disfrútenlo y dejen reviews.**

**Capítulo 7: Expo City. Parte 1.**

**Base Aérea de General Resources, Axel Bay; Oeste de Usea. 19 de Agosto del 2019. Clima: Soleado, Fuertes Vientos. Hora: Tarde.**

Malfoy: ¡Maldita sea!

Estaba un chico de pelo blanco, una estatura mediana, con una cara de papi (mejor dicho, un arrogante y berrinche malcriado) y estaba con dos de sus mejores amigos.

Eran nada más que Draco Malfoy, el prefecto de Slytherin.

Unos días después de entregar cartas a Cho Chang, Dolores Umbridge y Ginny Weasley, termino tendiendo otra carta de un desconocido, y esta vez, succiono a todos los estudiantes de Slytherin a este mundo.

Sin embargo, terminaron en Axel Bay, donde estaba una base operativa y custodiada por un tipo llamado Howard Clemens y a la Dolores Jane Umbridge. Al final este acepto junto con el resto de los Slytherin porque el reconoció a profesora en ese critico momento.

Al final terminaron toda la casa de Slytherin se unieron en la organización General Resource, una multicompañía militar que también, estaba un escuadrón de mercenarios, codificados como "Mimic" por los hermanos Van Dalsen, Otto y Elke.

Pero tampoco ellos les agrado la compañía de estas personas. Se terminaban hasta peleando, aunque en cierto punto que Malfoy le llamo "sangre sucia" a Elke quien esta no acepto bien el insulto, cosa que ella agredió físicamente a Draco y forzaron una lucha intensa que separaron a los dos miembros con un Draco asustado y enfadado.

Crabbe: Esos bastardos tenían a los perdedores de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. ¿Qué hacen acá?

Malfoy: No lo sé. Pero cuando vea quienes son esos pilotos que están luchando con ellos me la pagaran.

Goyle: Además, no solo eso Draco, dos de nuestros aviones incluyendo el suyo están en malas condiciones y tenemos que esperar a nuevas órdenes.

Malfoy: Mierda… si esos malditos hermanos estuvieran con nosotros.

Pero vieron que al final aparecieron la profesora Dolores y el Brigadier Clemens con caras de nada satisfechos.

Umbridge: ¿Como es que ustedes teniendo un avión de buena calidad, consiguieron ser batidos por los de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw?

Malfoy: Ese bastardo andaba con otros aviones. Incluyendo a uno con ese de las Tres Líneas… raspaduras o que carajos se.

Clemens: ¿Un piloto de las tres líneas?

Crabbe: Si, y al parecer era el líder, y consiguió dañar mi preciado avión.

Umbridge: No te preocupes. Clemens, investiga a esos pilotos y en especial a los de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Una vez investigados, veremos qué podemos hacer.

Clemens: Entiendo. Pero eso tambien tendremos un plan gracias a esta noticia.

Este tiro un periódico hacia Malfoy que decía en el titular:

**EL SUBMARINO EXPERIMENTAL ALICORN ESTA AHORA**

**EN SERVICIO Y COMISION PARA LA FLOTA NAVAL ERUSEANA.**

Los demás quedaron en confusión acerca de ello.

Clemens: Con este movimiento de parte de Erusea, podre hacer una operación especial en orden para poder intentar aniquilar a los pilotos que habían intentado destruirte Malfoy. Pero antes tengo que averiguar sobre esos pilotos y… ahí vienen.

Se aparecieron 2 Su-47 Berkuts de colores negro y plomo, representados por varias líneas. Ahí estaban los pilotos Rage y Scream.

Scream: ¿Y bien pardillo, como fue en tu primer día como tonto?

Este ignoro el insulto antes de responderla.

Malfoy: Nada bueno. Me hicieron retroceder esos malditos asquerosos de Osea. Y incluso esos pilotos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

Scream: ¿Ah, esos amiguitos que mencionaste? Sería una tarea bien fácil para nosotros.

Rage: No lo pienses Scream. Primero tenemos que usar una estrategia para poder eliminar a Tres Líneas y a los dos nuevos.

Clemens: No se preocupen. Vamos a intentar un plan para que puedan eliminar a los tres sin problemas. Pero ahora descansen.

Rage: Entiendo.

Malfoy: Agh…. Maldita sea.

Scream: ¿Awww, que pasa? ¿Acaso el niño de papi no pudo contra unos pilotos de elite?

Malfoy: Cállate.

Estos se iban odiando fuertemente hasta que Dolores y Clemens tuvieron que sepáralos por el incidente ya mencionado.

**Stonehenge, Desierto de Hatties; Oeste de Usea. 19 de Agosto del 2019. Clima: Nocturno, Cielo Despejado. Hora: Noche.**

Todos estaban aplaudiendo, hablando y celebrando a Harry Potter y Cho Chang por el primer derribo del pájaro arsenal. Mas aun Trigger y Count estaban felices de ver a los pilotos como pudieron dar con todo sabiendo que eran sargentos en ese momento. Wiseman apareció con dos vasos de licor para los dos.

Wiseman: Sírvanse.

Trigger: Gracias.

Count: De verdad Marcus… estos dos si tienen talento para estas cosas.

Wiseman: Exactamente. Justo cuando íbamos a por las hélices, los dos llegaron sin tener que protestar o reclamar.

Trigger: Bueno, ahora son los dos pilotos importantes de Osea.

En el lado de atención, Harry estaba aún celebrando y abrazando a sus compañeros por el acto que hizo contra el Pájaro Arsenal. En otro lado Cho estaba junto con los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, quienes estos no paraban de también dar felicidades y abrazos a su amiga. Luego empezaron a comer una gran tarta (gracias a Lucas que guardo algunos) y empezaron a repartir. Aprovechando la distracción, Harry y Cho se fueron un rato a solas para hablar.

Harry: Esto fue asombroso.

Cho: Mismo digo. Cuando oí las ordenes de McOnie, nos lanzamos primero.

Harry: Así es. Era como si me acorde de la primera prueba de los Tres magos…

Cho: ¿Enserio?

Explico lo del dragón y la razón de burlarlo, coas que lo traumo de por vida.

Cho: ¿Oh… pero al menos estuviste vivo, no es así?

Este dio una sonrisa. Pero, sin embargo, recordó acerca de aun sobre esa prueba…

Lo de Cedric.

De como le ayudo la prueba acerca de los dragones.

Esta se dio cuenta de que se iba a pensar y la beso, para así calmar su tristeza.

Harry: Cho… gracias.

Cho: Recuerda que siempre estaré contigo.

Los dos ahora se vieron que andaban afuera, en el medio del Jammer destrozado, mirando al cielo despejado. Cho entonces le dijo en su oído.

Cho: ¿Quieres bailar?

Este, quien ahora vio a su chica pedir un baile, sonrió con un gesto de aprobación.

Cho: Yo te ayudare.

Los dos empezaron a bailar, como si hubiera sido en el baile de navidad… ellos no paraban de mirarse entre si, sin interrumpir paso a paso… nada los detenía…

Eran como unos adolescentes en medio de la luna llena…

Al final, terminaron los dos sellándolo con un beso.

Ellos no querían perder esta oportunidad.

Y tampoco separarse.

Jamás.

**Base Aerea de New Arrows; Este de Usea. 25 de Agosto del 2019. Clima: Nublado, Fuertes Lluvias. Hora: Mañana.**

Todo el grupo de la LRSSG regresaron de la Stonehenge para esperar nuevas órdenes mientras Harry y Cho decidieron buscar unos nuevos cazas para la ofensiva contra Farbanti. Tambien recibieron noticias de que las fuerzas de Osea se expandieron todo el oeste de Usea, hasta Erusea. Pero dieron ahora ordenes de descanso hasta nuevo aviso.

Y recibieron una orden del comando que les darán F-15C Eagles como su promoción de Tenientes. Ellos vieron aun sus emblemas y colores dando una alegría ante ello.

Harry: Bueno, al menos tendremos otra oportunidad de volar.

Cho: Igualmente. Pero también hay que tener cuidado con no hacer tanto daño a estas cosas. Nos costara un extra.

Harry: Lo sé. Por ello habrá que tener cuidado en nuestras espaldas.

Cho: ¿Bueno… quieres una cita?

Harry: ¿Con esta lluvia?

Cho: No, sino mañana. Todos estarán visitando a la ciudad de Expo City.

Harry: Oh…

Cho: ¿Vienes?

Nada más dio una sonrisa con sus mejillas llenas de rojo.

Harry: Si Cho. Acepto.

Esta dio una sonrisa y abrazo a Harry.

**Expo City; Este de Usea. 25 de Agosto del 2019. Clima: Soleado, Vientos Regulares. Hora: Mañana.**

Todos se fueron de descanso para Expo City. La ciudad antes era de control de Erusea, hasta que después de la caída del Pájaro Arsenal ahora estaba en control del ejercito Oseano.

Los escuadrones Seekers, Striders, Cyclopus, y los soldados de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se quedaron asomados sobre esta ciudad. Al final todos se fueron dispersando hasta que se quedaron nada más que Trigger, Wiseman, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Cho.

Harry: Esta ciudad es enorme…

Ron: Como si fuera Hogsmeade…

Trigger: Bueno. Al menos como ganamos un descanso de tres días, nos quedaremos en Expo City hasta nuevo aviso.

Wiseman: Exacto. Por ahora regresare a la base de New Arrows para ver nuestro futuro movimiento. Por ahora, vállense a disfrutar de su descanso.

Harry: Gracias.

Este dio una sonrisa y se largó.

Trigger: Bueno, me reuniré con Count para hablar. Nos vemos muchachos.

Ron: Bien… Hermione. ¿Te gustaría un paseo?

Hermione: Claro Ron. ¡Nos vemos Harry, cuídate!

Al final se quedaron los dos solos.

Cho: ¿Listo Harry?

Este asintió con la cabeza y agarro de la mano a su pareja. Los dos caminaron para explorar el mundo de Expo City. Pero lo que no sabían, es que vieron a dos jóvenes de lejos quienes andaban observando a la pareja.

…

La primera parada fue en un observatorio de una torre donde se veía todo el lugar de la ciudad. Se quedaron asomados sobre los lugares, incluso la vegetación, edificios, e historias sobre ello.

Cho: Es asombroso…

Harry: Lo sé. Incluso me dio curiosidad de que este lugar sea convenciones sobre prototipos y tecnología de muggles.

Cho: Exacto. Incluso me agrado sobre el proyecto de Stonehenge.

Justo cuando se iban a retirar, vieron a Ginny, Michael, Roger y Katie paseando por ahí, Cho los avisto quien les dio un gesto de mano.

Ginny: Harry!

Roger: Hey Cho!

Todos empezaron a saludar a sus amigos de grupo.

Michael: Vaya, este lugar es enorme… mejor que la torre de Astronomía.

Katie: Exacto. Sin importar el tamaño… este lugar es enorme.

Cho: Aja.

Harry: ¿Bueno… Cho, quieres tomar algo?

Cho: Si. Nos vemos después.

Roger: Entiendo. ¿Pero antes… Harry, podría hablar un rato en privado?

Harry: Vale.

Los dos se alejaron un rato para que Roger le dijiera algo.

Roger: Eres ahora la novia de Cho, ¿no?

Harry: Si.

Este le puso su mano en el hombro.

Roger: Cuídala bien Harry. Te confió que no le harás nada malo o sino sentirás mi furia y de Ravenclaw.

Harry dio una risa, pero amistosa.

Harry: Lo prometo.

Roger: Así se habla Harry. Ve con ella.

Los dos se dispersaron a sus respectivos lugares.

…

Aunque la cafetería fue un poco parecido a las Tres Escobas, pero era casi diferente. Era de muchas luces e incluso una música que animaba el ambiente. Se podía escuchar estas letras con un tema oscuro:

_When I'm around slow dancing in the dark (Cuando esté bailando lentamente en la oscuridad_

_Don't follow me, you'll end up in my arms(No me sigas, terminarás en mis brazos_

_You have made up your mind(Has tomado una decisión_

_I don't need no more signs(No necesito más señales_

_Can you?(Puedes?_

Esto poco se hacía a los dos un poco tenso, pero al final tomaron de valor para sentarse en una mesa de dos y poder tomar sus pedidos.

Harry: Denme dos cafés por favor.

Mesero: De acuerdo. Por hoy invito a la casa.

Harry: Gracias.

En otro lado Cho empezó a mirar la zona. Vio a varios de Hufflepuff como Hannah, Zacharias, Ernie y Susan. También a los de Gryffindor como los hermanos Fred y George, Angelina, Parvati y Alicia. Pero lo que vio de lejos fue a dos jóvenes que miraban fijamente a Harry y Cho. Los dos tenían el pelo de color rubio, uno de ellos tenía el pelo cortado, pero menos en el centro y la otra con pelo corto con una parte del pelo tapándole el ojo derecho. Estaban ahí con una expresión fría y cruel, mirándolos sin parar. Ella sentía algo de miedo.

Mesero: Aquí tienen.

Ella miro de nuevo al mesero, quien traía sus pedidos.

Harry: Gracias.

Cho luego intento volver a ver que los dos desconocidos no estaban ahora fijándolos.

_(Unos momentos atrás…)_

Otto y Elke andaban en Expo City en búsqueda de los supuestos pilotos que habían estado en Stonehenge. Gracias a Clemens, se revelo que estaban en esta ciudad dándose un descanso después de la operación Dragon Breath. Pero antes entraron a una cafetería y pasar desapercibidos e intentar buscar una información.

Rage: Dicen que están los dos pilotos. Tengo que confirmar si eran ciertos.

Scream: ¿Porque no podemos matarlos acá?

Rage: No seas tonta. Si lo hacemos, todos darán cuenta de que andábamos a por esos dos y nos meterían a la cárcel.

Scream: ¿Vale… pero sabes quienes son no?

Rage: Solo me dijeron que eran hombre y mujer. Uno de ellos tenia pelo corto, usaba gafas y llevaba en el frente una cicatriz. La otra tenia pelo largo y era de origen oriental.

Scream: ¿Como esos dos que llegaron?

Otto empezó a mirar a los que entraron ahora. Si estaban dándose cuenta que eran lo que estaban buscándolos. Elke también acompaño a la mirada de su hermano cuando la oriental miro a los dos con nerviosismo y miedo. Al final eran lo que estaban buscando.

Rage: Son ellos.

Al final vieron que pedían sus cafés para luego volver a sus asuntos.

Rage: Creo que eran lo que andamos buscando.

Scream: Exactamente. En fin, ahora nos toca buscar al del tres líneas.

…

**Expo City; Este de Usea. 25 de Agosto del 2019. Clima: Nocturno, Fuertes Lluvias. Hora: Noche.**

Luego de tomar el café, Harry y Cho salieron para continuar de su paseo. Estaban mirando que el cielo atardecía e iba caer la noche, decidieron pasar la noche en un hostal para descansar. Como eran parte del servicio militar el recepcionista decidido dejarlos pasar.

Al final, se tiraron en la cama cansando, pero con el mejor día de sus vidas.

Harry: Este fue mi mejor cita de mi vida.

Cho: Lo se… tu… y yo… juntos…

Empezaron a contar de como era la ciudad de Expo City, también sobre los lugares que visitaron.

Cho: Sabes Harry… nunca tuve una diversión mas exitosa de en mi vida… a pesar de todos los eventos que he visto…

Harry: Lo se… también a ti Cho.

….

Otto y Elke se ocultaron en un refugio lleno de vagabundos, donde nada mas los dos consiguieron una computadora para hablar con Clemens.

Rage: Ya encontramos a los supuestos pilotos que dijiste Clemens.

Clemens: Gracias Otto. Síganlos de cerca e intenten sacar información. No los maten, porque si no esta operación podría ser un fiasco y podrían meternos en problemas. Corto.

Cerro la comunicación después del informe.

_Continuara…_

_En la segunda parte de "Expo City."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bueno, ahora Malfoy con los de Slytherin y Dolores en el bando de General Resources, junto con Clemens y el escuadrón Mimic, intentaran una forma de asesinar a Harry y Trigger. Pero también hay dudas de porque no están Dumbledore o Voldermort. En fin, se revelará mas de ello.**

**En la segunda parte ahora veremos con Trigger, y de lo que prometí: una relación con Count y ****Húxiān****.**

**Nos vemos muchachos. ¡Y recuerden, no tiren nada de Avada Kedavra porque tengo la carta de UNO y no me atrevo a usarla :) Dejen reviews!**


End file.
